Let The Rhythm Flow
by jeslyneyunita
Summary: Changmin mencintai Junsu, tapi Junsu sudah bertunangan dengan Yoochun. Yoochun ingin selalu memiliki Junsu. Tapi apa keduanya saling mencintai? YoosuMin TVXQ FanFic, genderswitch for Junsu
1. Chapter 1

**-LET THE RHYTHM FLOW - CHAPTER 1**

2 orang pria duduk berdampingan di sebuah coffee shop. Hujan lebat turun membasahi kota sore itu. Lengan kemeja keduanya sudah digulung, rambut mereka sudah acak-acakan dan muka mereka sudah kusut. Maklum, sudah jam 6:30 sore dan mereka baru saja melewati hari yang melelahkan di kantor masing-masing

"Tunangan?!" ucap Changmin setengah berteriak sambil membelalakkan matanya. Untung saja keadaan toko sedang ramai sehingga suara pria tinggi ini tenggelam dibalik kesibukkan masing-masing orang

"Iya. Junsu itu tunangan yoochun sejak mereka berumur 10 tahun. Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, walaupun tidak mesra seperti kekasih, mereka bertunangan makanya masing2 tidak pernah punya pacar sekalipun" ucap Yunho santai menjelaskan, menatap iba temannya satu ini. Bagaimana tidak, changmin terlihat menyedihkan; sedang mengumpat-ngumpat kecil sambil memukul-mukul meja, wajahnya dengan jelas menunjukkan kekesalan yang teramat dalam.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat cincin ditangan junsu" sahut changmin setelah sejenak berpikir –hening diantara mereka

"Mereka belum resmi, baru akan diresmikan 2 tahun sebelum pernikahan mereka yang masih akan berlangsung 5 tahun lagi. Tapi di keluarga mereka sudah bertunangan min" yunho menjawab sambil masih menghabiskan ice coffee nya. Sedangkan changmin? Ya ia lanjut merajuk kesal, dengan tangan terkepal memukul meja itu, gigi tersentak kuat menahan amarah. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak keras-keras sekarang juga

Yunho lanjut memandangi Changmin untuk beberapa menit hingga akhirnya berani bertanya

"memang kenapa sih, kau sebegitu suka nya ya sama Junsu" ucap Yunho dengan hati-hati, takut teman nya ini marah besar

Changmin hanya menatapnya dengan nanar sambal menopang dagu dengan satu tangan. Secangkir kopi panasnya yang sudah mendingin itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya sejak tadi.

"bukan suka lagi hyung. Aku mencintainya. Terlalu mencintainya" jawab Changmin sambil menatap mata Yunho dalam-dalam. Hati Yunho langsung terkukuh melihat Changmin yang seperti ini. Dalam satu sisi ia iba dan sedih dengan temannya. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga tahu tidak banyak yang ia bisa lakukan untuk merubah kenyataan pahit yang dihadapi temannya ini. Benar-benar kasihan Changmin. Pikirnya sambil mengulurkan tangan menepuk pelan pundak Changmin

"Kim junsu menikahlah denganku"

"Hah?"

"Menikahlah denganku. Let's get married. Mulai sekarang, jadilah tunanganku"

"Tidak bisa shim changmin. Apa kau gila"

"Aku tidak gila junsu. Aku mencintaimu, sangat, terlalu mencintaimu. Sudah satu tahun aku memendamnya. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu. Aku bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu, menikahlah denganku kim junsu"

Junsu melihat mata changmin yang berkaca-kaca ikut luluh.

"Tidak bisa changmin oppa. Aku minta maaf. maafkan aku" gumam Junsu

"Kenapa. Aku mohon junsu. Beri aku kesempatan. Aku mencintaimu."

"Tidak bisa. Maafkan aku"

**Sabtu malam di Grand Ballroom Hotel**

Sabtu malam, satu hotel bintang lima di pusat kota disibukkan dengan pernikahan putra pengusaha sukses yang ternama. Ribuan undangan berlalu langan menikmati acara yang sangat mewah di grand ballroom luas itu. Orang-orang sibuk bercengkramah satu sama lain sambal menikmati makanan di meja masing-masing.

Di satu ruangan sisi kiri ballroom, Yoochun berjalan sambil bergandeng tangan dengan Junsu tapi tidak mesra. Tangan mereka berdua berkaitan selayaknya pasangan, mengobrol dengan beberapa orang lainnya. Junsu tampil tidak terlalu berbeda dengan biasanya. Hanya dengan sedikit make up dan lipstick, gaun sederhana dan heels warna beige, sedikit kontras dengan Yoochun yang dilengkapi tuxedo hitam. Mereka berdiri berdampingan sejak awal acara. Well, sejak Junsu berangkat dari rumahnya malah. Pasangan itu berpegangan santai walaupun tidak terlalu menempel, tapi tetap tidak terpisahkan.

Changmin yang sedikit terlambat datang tadi baru selesai menikamati makan malamnya. Ia berdiri bercengkramah dengan teman-temannya sejenak. Tapi matanya masih memperhatikan sekitar, mencari satu sosok yang ia ingin temui. Saat dilihat sosok wajah Yoochun dari samping di pojok ruangan lainnya. Ia langsung tersenyum dan permisi dari teman ngobrolnya. Berjalan dengan smirk kebangaannya kearah Yoochun. "ha. Got you hyung" pikirnya

"Selamat malam hyung" panggil Changmin dari belakang

"Oh Shim Changmin. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi" Yoochun yang menengok langsung bercengkramah ramah dengan Changmin "bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya yoochun

"baik Hyung. Ya, senang bertemu dengan mu juga. Ah kau bersama junsu?" tanya Changmin melihat Junsu yang baru saja berbalik dan menyusul Yoochun

"ah iya kenalkan ini tunanganku Kim Junsu,dan Junsu, kenalkan ini putra Shim ahjussi, Shim Changmin" jelas Yoochun

Junsu sedikit terkejut melihat Changmin, tapi ia segera tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan, tapi belum sempat melakukannya, Changmin sudah bertanya

"Tunangan?" tanya Changmin dengan sebelah alisnya yang naik

"Ya, Junsu adalah tunanganku. Ada apa changmina?" jawab Yoochun dengan agak awkward. Ada apa ini? Pikirnya dalam hati. Terlebih lagi dengan Junsu yang juga masih menebak-nebak kelakuan Changmin

"Oh maaf tapi aku baru tau, padahal aku adalah teman junsu di Leuven. Selamat atas pertunangan kalian" jawab Changmin enteng

"Leuven? Oh iya kau juga baru selesai Mba di Leuven ya! Ohh kalian sudah saling kenal" Yoochun tersenyum kecil. Pantas Changmin seperti sudah mengenal Junsu, bahkan tidak berkenalan lagi, pikirnya

"Iya kami di tahun yang sama tapi beda jurusan. Maka itu aku cukup dekat dengan Junsu selama ini tapi belum tahu kalau ia sudah mempunyai tunangan" baru Yoochun lega sedikit tapi kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut Changmin kembali menyohok dirinya. Yoochun mengerutkan kening dan menggenggam kembali tangan Junsu, merasa sesuatu yang tidak beres dari nada bicara Changmin

"ah iyaaa dekat sebagai teman kan? Hahahaha"

"hahahaha iya sampai saat ini memang baru teman hyung. Tapi aku sudah memendam perasaan khusus kepada Junsu ssi selama ini" jawab changmin dengan nada yang sangat tenang, menatap Yoochun tajam dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya

Junsu yang tadinya kalem langsung bereaksi saat mendengarnya

"changmin oppa!" Junsu memperingatkan

Yoochun mengeratkan pengangannya di tangan Junsu " ssshhh kim junsu!" ucapnya

Yoochun tadinya ingin tertawa tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa tertawa lagi. Atmosfer percakapan mereka menjadi sangat intens sekarang karena tatapan dan nada bicara Changmin

"apa Maksudmu changmin ssi"

"ya, perasaan khusus, aku mencintai kim junsu" jawab Changmin tanpa ragu, masih memandang yoochun tajam

"apa maksudmu"

"Oppa! Hentikaan". Junsu mencoba maju tapi lagi masih ditahan Yoochun. Malah Yoochun menahannya makin erat, meraih pinggul Junsu posesif

"Katakan sekali lagi, kau mencintai tunanganku?"

"Iya hyung, junsu tidak pernah menyebut ia punya tunangan. Aku baru tau ini kemarin dan aku sangat mencintainya sejak setahun dulu, jadi kurasa kau perlu tau tentang ini sebagai calon tunangan sah kim junsu"

"Kau!" Yoochun refleks menarik kemeja changmin dengan kedua tangannya. Junsu juga ikut refleks menengahi dua pria tersebut menahan Yoochun

"changmin oppa, hentikan!" ucap Junsu sambil melihat Changmin, tapi Changmin tidak perduli. 2 pria ini sudah siap adu jotos sampai-sampai orang disekitar mereka sudah mulai memperhatikan

"Park yoochun!" berbalik karna dicuekkin Changmin di tengah situasi ini, Junsu setengah berteriak memanggil nama Yoochun. Gadis ini panik melihat kemarahan yang meluap-luap di mata kedua pria ini

"Diam park junsu!" Yoochun balas meneriaki junsu. Junsu yang kaget matanya mulai berkaca kaca dan terdiam "Dan panggil aku oppa!" Yoochun berteriak lagi

"Dan kau shim changmin" Yoochun mengeratkan tarikannya di kemeja Changmin, berkata sambil kedua pasang mata itu bertatapan tajam "Aku tidak perduli seberapapun kau mencintai calon istriku. Tapi asal kau tahu kim junsu adalah tunangan sahku. Junsu hanya milikku seorang. Jadi jangan ganggu dia lagi. Permisi" dihempaskannya tubuh Changmin lalu Yoochun menarik pergelangan tangan Junsu keluar dari grand ballroom tersebut ikut pergi bersamanya.

"Oppaaa sakit. Lepaskan!" Ucap Junsu saat mereka menunggu valet mobil Yoochun untuk tiba

"Oppa!" Yoochun tidak menggubris

"Park yoochun lepaskan!" Teriak junsu dengan suara nya yang semakin lantang

Kali ini yoochun berhenti dan berbalik

"sudah kubilang panggil aku oppa, nyonya park!" jawab Yoochun masih dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu

"Sakit oppa." Ucap Junsu pelan memegangi pergelangannya. Perlahan yoochun pun melepasnya

"Kau lihat temanmu itu? Membuatku marah karna kau tidak pernah memberitahu soal pertunangan kita. Makanya dia jadi seberani itu denganmu" gumam Yoochun tanpa melihat Junsu. Otaknya masih terasa sangat panas, dipermalukan oleh Changmin seperti itu. Apa maksud Changmin sebenarnya? Tidak tahukah Junsu hanya miliknya seorang? Dan Junsu juga, tidak pernah memberi tahu kalau ia kenal dengan Changmin. Dan apa? Hubungan lebih dari teman? Cih, lihat saja Shim Changmin. Pikir Yoochun berapi-api saat mengingat semuanya

"aku tidak tahu oppa! Kan memang kita tidak pernah membicarakan pertunangan dengan teman2 kita" jawab Junsu

"Iya tapip sekarang temanmu itu mau menjadi kekasihmu begitu, walaupun kau sudah bertunangan?!"

"Aku tidak tahu! Changmin oppa baru mengatakannya kemarin lalu aku menolak! Dan stop menyalahkanku oppa" jawab Junsu yang juga kesal. Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan? Uh changmin oppa kenapa harus mencari masalah. Dan Yoochun ini juga, kenapa menyalahkanku? Arghhh pikir Junsu

Junsu dan Yoochun terdiam sejenak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga masuk kedalam mobil dan Yoochun menyetir ke rumah Junsu

"Aku tidak mau melihat kau berdekatan dengan pria manapun mulai sekarang" ucap Yoochun ditengah kesunyian mereka berdua

"Hmm?" gumam Junsu

"Jangan membantah park junsu. Lihat changmin, kau mau aku bertikai dengan pria lain semacam dia yang menggoda dan ingin merebutmu?" jawab Yoochun cepat. Junsu hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Siapa yang membantah? Cih, Park Yoochun! Pikir Junsu. Semakin kesal ia pada kekasih sejak kecilnya ini

"kau tunanganku! Jadi mulai sekarang jauhi dia" tambah Yoochun lagi

Junsu hanya bisa terdiam dan mengangguk lemas. Tidak ingin mencari masalah.

Jusnu masih tidak habis pikir dengan apa yg terjadi. Disatu sisi ia tidak enak dengan changmin oppa yang dianggap teman baiknya jika harus memenuhi perintah yoochun, teman, kekasih kecil nya

Flashback

2 orang anak kecil ber-usia 7 dan 9 tahun bermain bersama di taman rumah besar Keluarga Kim. Gadis kecil dan teman laki-lakinya itu sangat betah bermain bersama seharian. Dari bermain ayunan, bermain dirumput, hingga di kolam ikan, hanya berdua.

"Junsu mulai sekarang kita sudah bertunangan, nanti, kita akan menikah jadi kau akan menjadi nyonya park" ucap sang anak laki-laki polos. Mereka sedang duduk bersenderan dibawah pohon rindang taman ruamh. Hari sudah mulai sore, jam main mereka sudah hamper berakhir. Ya, hampir setiap hari sepulang sekolah 2 anak ini bermain bersama. Tidak bisa terlepaskan.

"Nyonya Park?" Tanya sang anak perempuan dengan polosnya

"Iya karna nama keluargaku adalah park. Jadi namamu akan menjadi Park junsu. Mengerti?" jawab Yoochun memberi pengertian sebagai oppa-nya yang berselisih 2 tahun.

"Ne Yoochun" jawab Junsu sambil tersenyum. Gadis polos itu hanya senang berada disisi sahabatnya ini. Yoochun, Park Yoochun, Yoochun Oppa. Begitu katanya

"Hei panggil aku oppa, Junsu…" Yoochun kembali mengingatkan dongsaeng-nya

"hehe" Junsu hanya mengangguk dan tertawa kecil

"mulai sekarang, kau adalah Park junsu, tunanganku, ok?" tanya Yoochun sambil menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya, yang lalu disambut Junsu lalu kedua kelingking itu berkaitan.

15 tahun. 15 tahun sudah waktu berjalan. Tapi bagi Junsu dan Yoochun, tidak banyak yang berubah. Mereka masih saling memiliki satu sama lain, walaupun sudah tercipta jarak diantara mereka berdua

Flashback ends

TBC

Halloooo kembali lagi dengan saya disini Maaf kalau yang baca cerita ini sudah baca 2 cerita sebelumnya (rainy night &amp; kiss the baby sky) lalu nungguin tapi gak lanjut2/ceritanya jelek. Emang aku gak konsisten banget kalo nulis. Ckck. Ini cerita baru lagi, iseng sih sebenernya. Iseng aja nulis lagi. Kalau ada yang suka, comment yaaa. Biar bisa lanjut sambil selingan belajar ^^ Kalau ada yang pengen request lanjutan rainy night/kiss the baby sky juga bilang aja. Saya usahakan sebaik-baiknya nanti dilanjutkan lagi. Terima kasih semuanya! (dibuat tanpa diedit, maaf kalau berantakan)


	2. Chapter 2

**LET THE RHYTHM FLOW CHAPTER 2**

**_Katholieke Universiteit Leuven Belgium-1,5 tahun lalu_**

KU Leuven- salah satu universitas ternama di Eropa tersebut tampak ramai penuh dengan visitor siang ini. Selain dipenuhi dengan pelajar dari universitas itu sendiri, banyak juga tamu dan para orang tua pelajar berkeliaran di sekitar kampus. Ya, hari ini adalah FEB PG interview day- Faculty of Economics and Business Postgraduate interview day. Berbagai pelajar datang dari nationality yang berbeda-beda. Mereka semua berpakaian rapi, dengan wajah tegang dan mata yang penuh dengan rasa kagum berada di kampus tersebut, menunggu giliran untuk di-interview untuk memasuki jenjang pendidikan S2 di salah satu universitas terbaik di Eropa tersebut.

2 dari ber-ratus-ratus peserta interview adalah Junsu dan Changmin. Junsu, 21 tahun. Tahun ini ia akan menyelesaikan pendidikan S1 nya di Inggris, Dari berbagai postgraduate (S2) application yang ia masukkan ke berbagai universitas, Junsu tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan diterima untuk interview disini. Untuk melanjutkan S2 –Master of Finance di KU Leuven.

Junsu mulai bersekolah di luar negeri sejak tahun terakhir A level nya. Sejak SMA Junsu masuk ke sekolah internasional dan tahun terakhir nya ia habiskan di Tokyo, di sebuah akademi private elit selama satu tahun penuh. Setelahnya, Junsu melanjutkan S1 di Inggris, dengan 3 bulan pertukaran pelajar di Manheim, Jerman, lalu sekarang akan melanjutkan S2 di Belgia.

Ya, Junsu adalah putri keluarga konglomerat. Sejak kecil ia terbiasa hidup mewah dan berada dengan orang-orang yang mempunyai kelas yang sama dengannya. Di Tokyo pun ia hanya bergaul dengan anak-anak konglomerat juga. Tapi tidak di Inggris, Junsu membaur dengan murid-murid lainnya. Sebagai pelajar mahasiswa biasa, ia tidak lagi sekolah di lingkungan elit. Gadis ini pun tidak kesusahan untuk beradaptasi. Junsu mempunyai cukup banyak teman dan menjalani hidup yang biasa-biasa saja.

Berbeda dengan Junsu, diantara para calon peserta interview itu juga ada Changmin, 22 tahun. Changmin mengikuti program akselerasi saat ia masih berada di bangku SMP. Karna ulang tahunnya yang adalah di bulan November, ia juga masuk sekolah 1 tahun lebih cepat dibanding teman-temannya. Setelah menyelesaikan 3 tahun program undergraduate (S1) di Rotterdam di umur 19 tahun. Changmin kembali ke negara asalnya untuk ikut berkerja di perusahaan ayahnya. Ayah Changmin adalah CEO Shim Corp, perusahaan elektronik besar dimana ayah Changmin adalah pewaris utamanya. Dengan ke-brilian-an otak dan pengalaman Changmin di dunia bisnis, setelah 2 tahun berkerja dan masing-masing 6 bulan professional course dan business summer school di New York dan St. Andrew, Changmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil MBA di Belgia selama setahun penuh.

Dengan diterimanya Junsu dan Changmin di universitas yang sama, di tahun yang sama, dan berasal dari negara yang sama. Disinilah kisah Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin dimulai.

**_KU Leuven-Juli tahun lalu_**

Area kampus penuh dengan mahasiswa baru minggu ini. Semua murid berlalu-lalang, dan juga di gedung pascasarjana (postgraduate). Term awal baru saja dimulai, masih banyak siswa yang mendaftar kelas di kantor administrasi, atau berlalu lalang mencari lokasi gedung lecture/kuliah mereka.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 15 menit kurang dari pukul 1 siang. Seorang pria tinggi berwajah asia terlihat bulak balik didepan library KU Leuven dengan wajah bingung. Backpack di pundaknnya,dan handphone di genggaman. Dengan hati-hati ia coba mencegat satu orang yang baru keluar dari pintu library lagi. Seorang pria eropa, selayaknya majority student disini

"excuse me, do you know where the engineering building is?" Tanya Changmin dengan Bahasa inggrisnya. Permisi, gedung engineering dimana ya?

"Sla linksaf en ga rechtdoor. je zult het gebouw daar vinden" jawab pria itu dengan bahasa Belanda yang sangat jelas.

Tapi Changmin ini tidak mengerti sama sekali artinya. Sudah 5 orang dia tanya tapi jawabannya sama. Dengan bahasa Belanda, dengan jari menunjuk kedepan. Iya kedepan tapi kemana?! Gerutu Changmin. Ia masih kesal karna kemampuannya yang payah dalam membaca peta. Baru beberapa hari tiba di kota dan kampus ini. Dan sekarang harus menemukan gedung untuk tempat kelasnya. Yang akan dimulai. Changmin melirik jam di tangan kirinya. 10 menit lagi. Ck. Arghhh! Gerutu Changmin lagi dalam hati

Berbeda dengan kenyataan ia tidak mengerti, Changmin hanya mengangguk sok mengerti sambil tersenyum pahit

"alright, dank u!" sambil mengangguk-angguk. Terima kasih, ucapnya. Pria tadi pun segera berlalu juga.

Changmin menanyai beberapa orang lagi selagi ia berjalan ditengah pekarangan kampus. Kali ini ia menghampiri seorang berwajah Asia. Orang Cina? Korea? Jepang? Ah aku harap dia bisa menjelaskan dengan bahasa inggris dan tau engineering building dimana. Pikir Changmin

"excuse me, do you know where the engineering building is?" Tanya changmin lagil. Mencari letak gedung tersebut

Gadis yang sedang mendengarkan headset tersebut mencabut sebelah headset nya.

"ah, yeah, turn left from here, and go straight. Just have a 10 minutes walk and you'll find the engineering building there on your right" jawab nya dengan Bahasa inggris yang sangat lancer setelah sejenak berpikir. Belok kiri, lurus terus, 10 menit jalan, ketemu disebelah kanan.

Wajah Changmin langsung berubah sumrigah mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"wow thank you!"

Terima kasih! Ucap Changmin dengan senyum lebar. Akhirnya ada yang bisa menjelaskan dengan bahasa inggris. Pikirnya.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil memasang headset nya kembali. Changmin berjalan kearah yang dituju, yang ternyata adalah arah yang dituju gadis ini juga.

"are you an international student as well?" tanya Changmin karna mereka berjalan searah hampir berdampingan, dengan bahasa inggris. Changmin menangkap bahasa inggris gadis ini sudah sangat lancar. Tidak ada aksen sama sekali. Ia bertanya apakah gadis ini adalah murid internasional juga

"ah yeah, I'm an international student here" jawab nya. Iya, aku juga murid internasional disini

"where do you come from?" tanya Changmin secara langsung. Kau berasal darimana? Well, pertanyaan paling mainstream kan, kalau bertemu orang baru dinegara orang seperti ini.

"South Korea. And you?" jawab gadis ber-rambut lurus hitam sebahu tersebut

"waaa you are a south korean as well? kau orang Korea juga?" Changmin langsung membalas dalam bahasa korea (anggep aja ini bahasa korea ya, hehe)

Mendengarnya gadis itu langsung semakin tersenyum sumrigah juga, menemukan orang yang berasal dari negaranya juga.

"iya! Kau juga?" jawabnya dengan semangat

"tentu saja. Kenalakan, aku Shim Changmin" Changmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman

Gadis ini membalas dengan ramah

"Kim Junsu"

"ahh Junsu ssi, senang bertemu denganmu!" ucap Changmin

"yaa, senang juga bertemu denganmu" Junsu tersenyum lebar

"kau,, kuliah apa Junsu ssi?" tanya Changmin sambil mereka masih berjalan berdampingan melewati gedung-gedung kampus dikiri kanan, diantara pohon-pohon rindang yang masih hijau di musim panas seperti ini.

"aku ambil Master of Finance. Kau sendiri, emm, Changmin ssi?" Tanya Junsu

"ah aku ambil program Mba disini. Kau.. dari Seoul juga?"

"heeh betul. Kau juga?"

"hahah iya" jawab Changmin sambil mengangguk.

"terima kasih sudah membantu ku Junsu ssi, orang lokal disini hanya mau bicara dengan bahasa Belanda, haha"

"haha tentu saja, no worries Changmin ssi" jawab Junsu masih dengan senyum nya yang Changmin pandang dalam-dalam berkali-kali hari itu. Dan senyum itulah, yang membuat Changmin tidak bisa lupa. Hingga esoknya, minggu depannya, bahkan beberapa bulan kemudian. Senyum Junsu ditengah kampus KU Leuven, di musim panas yang terik, diawal minggu perkuliahannya yang baru dimulai. Hari dimana ia menemukan seorang Kim Junsu.

**-TBC-**

Halloo. Terima kasih untuk yang udah dalam baca dalam sehari. Karna ada yang baca, saya lanjut lagi, baru dimulai yaa ceritanya dari Junsu-Changmin dulu. Dibuat tanpa diedit jadi sorry banyak salah. Dalam bahasa juga, antara Indonesia-korea-inggris. Ya begitulah semoga bisa dimengerti ya. Bahasa Belanda nya juga berantakan (modal google translate haha) dan alurnya kecepetan (udah kebawa nulis dan idenya kayak begini). Maaf gak update banyak, semoga besok sempet update lagi. Terima kasih sekali lagi!

Regards,

Jeslyne


	3. Chapter 3

**-LET THE RHYTHM FLOW CHAPTER 3-**

_present day_

Executive Lounge Kim Corp

"kau membuatku bertengkar dengan yoochun oppa" ucap Junsu pelan sambil memutar pelan cangkir kopinya. Dihadapannya duduk Changmin, yang langsung menghampiri Junsu setelah selesai meeting dengan bagian operation Kim Corp sejak pagi itu di jam makan siang. Jadilah mereka berdua berada disini. Pertemuan pertama sejak kejadian malam kemarin. Pertemuan pribadi mereka pertama sejak Changmin melamarnya secara langsung

"Kau bertengkar? Karna aku?" Tanya changmin sambil memasang smirk andalannya "maka itu junsu, daripada kalian bertengkar, tunangan lah denganku, kita tidak akan bertengkar!" lanjut changmin

Junsu hanya menggeleng2kan kepala mendengar rayuan changmin.

"sudah kuberi tahu kan oppa. Kami sudah bertunangan. Aku dan yoochun oppa…" jawab Junsu

Changmin memajukan badannya, menatap kedua mata Junsu.

"Kalian dijodohkan tapi belum resmi bertungan. Dia belum melamarmu, kamu belum memakai cincin. Itu belum resmi" jawab Changmin dengan penuh percaya diri

Glep. Junsu hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengar argumen changmin. Semua itu benar. Tapi Yoochun… Mereka sudah bertahan sampai sejauh ini.. Haruskah ia memberi kesempatan pada Changmin?

"Kim junsu, menikahlah denganku. Aku mencintai mu kim junsu. Kumohon, mengertilah" lagi Changmin mengulang kalimat yang sama kepada Junsu. Gadis ini hanya bisa diam sejenak.

"oppa…" ucap Junsu dengan sedikit gemetar. Tatapan Changmin seakan mempertanyakan kedalam lubuk hatinya. Apa lagi alasanmu Kim Junsu? Karna memang alasan Junsu tidaklah terlalu kuat. Bujukan Changmin malah semakin membuat Junsu sendiri bingung.

"aku minta maaf oppa tapi aku tidak bisa" ucap Junsu akhirnya. Sekitar mereka seakan menjadi sunyi senyap bagi Junsu. Sekarang hanya ada Changmin, dengan matanya yang sangat tulus, dan suaranya yang berkali-kali menanyakan hal yang sama

"kau tidak perlu minta maaf su, aku hanya ingjn kau menjadi milikku"

"mianhae, aku... ada yoochun oppa"

Lagi. Alasan itu lagi. Pikir Changmin. Ingin rasanya ia menjelaskan dengan sejelas-jelasnya pada Junsu kalau gadis ini bisa berpaling padanya. Ia mencintai Junsu tidak seperti Yoochun! Dan tidak selamanya ia harus bersama Yoochun.

Changmin menghela nafas sejenak mendengar nama itu lagi. Yoochun Yoochun dan Yoochun. Yoochun lagi. "kalian belum bertunangan kim junsu" tantang Changmin

"tapi tetap kami sudah..." Junsu langsung menjawab tapi dipotong duluan oleh Changmin sebelum selesai

"dijodohkan sejak kecil? Memang apa lebihnya yoochun dari aku? Katakan" sekali lagi Junsu menelan ludah-lagi mendengar argumen Changmin

"changmin oppa…" ucap Junsu kecil. Ia tidak bisa melawan lagi, ia hanya ingin Changmin mengerti dan berhenti mempersoalkan tentang ini. Ia merasa bersalah membuat Yoochun dan Changmin ribut. Dan juga lihat hubungannya dengan Yoochun sekarang. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Changmin di satu sisi. Changmin oppa tidak bersalah, mungkin malah ia yang salah membuat Changmin menyukainya. Apa semua ini aku yang salah? Pikir Junsu didalam hatinya

"aku bisa mencukupi kehidupanmu. Aku bisa menghidupi mu dengan layak dan membahagiakanmu. Ayah mu pun tidak menolak saat aku melamarmu" lanjut Changmin sambil Junsu terdiam

"oppa…." geumanhae. tolong hentikan ini. pikir Junsu dalam hati. Ia membenci keadaan ini, keadaan dimana seakan-akan ia yang mempersulit semuanya

"menikahlah denganku. Kim junsu.." lamaran kedua. Tapi keadaannya tetap sama. Junsu belum bisa menerima. Kalau menolak pun.. Changmin tak mau mengerti

"aku bisa melebihi yoochun. Aku mencintaimu. Aku bisa membahagiakanmu. Saat yoochun pun tidak mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu kim junsu" ucap Changmin dengan tegas di masing masing kalimatnya

"jaga bicaramu shim changmin" suara Yoochun yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Junsu dan Changmin langsung sama-sama menengok ke arah Yoochun yang baru tiba. Sudah pasti pria ini mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Changmin

"yoochun oppa.." panggil Junsu hendak bangun dari duduknya, tapi ditahan Yoochun yang langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Junsu dengan posesif. Sedangkan Changmin hanya mendengus malas melihat kedatangan Yoochun. Ck, mengganggu saja. Pikir Changmin

Dalam sekejap Yoochun langsung mengambil tempat, duduk disebelah Junsu. Dekat, dekat sekali. Sampai membuat pipi Junsu bersemu merah. Tunggu, mereka belum pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya! Pikir Junsu

Yoochun merangkul pinggul Junsu dengan tangan kanannya, menggaet Junsu dalam pelukannya dan menciumi wangi rambut Junsu. Reaksi Junsu? Junsu mencoba terlihat senatural mungkin, ia tau Yoochun ingin menampilkan kemesraan mereka didepan Changmin, tapi ia tidak bisa mengingkari tubuhnya yang bergetar dan pipinya yang bersemu merah; tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan Yoochun. Dan Changmin, Changmin bahkan tau lebih baik tentang keadaan pasangan dihadapannya ini lebih dari diri mereka sendiri mengerti. Changmin bisa membaca kegugupan Junsu dan maksud Yoochun yang ingin memamerkan kemesraan didepannya. Cih, mencoba membohongiku. Pikir Changmin.

"Junsu… kau baik-baik saja kan baby?" tanya Yoochun lembut sambil masih menempel ke Junsu. Ia sangat marah melihat Junsu dan Changmin dudukberduaan di Lounge setelah 10 menit pria ini mencari-cari Junsu. Ia saja belum bicara dengan Junsu sejak malam kemarin. Malah sekarang Changmin sudah bertemu Junsu duluan.

Tapi saat ini jugalah yang harus ia gunakan untuk menunjukkan Changmin. Menunjukkan bahwa Junsu nya hanyalah milik Park Yoochun.

"heem…" jawab Junsu pelan sambil masih merengut ke pelukan dada bidang Yoochun. Dadanya masih bergedup tak karuan. 6 tahun ia 'berpisah' secara tidak langsung dengan Yoochun. Hubungan jarak jauh. Mereka memang tidak pernah bermesraan. Skinship pun tidak pernah. Ini adalah yang pertama. Makanya tidak aneh kalau Junsu belum terbiasa.

Hubungan diantara Junsu dan Yoochun pun snagat unik. Komunikasi yang berlebihan tidak pernah. terjalin Saling mengekang pun tidak. Hanya komunikasi normal, layaknya sahabat. Tapi sesuatu yang berbeda: keduanya sadar akan 'ikatan' dengan pasangan masing-masing, maka Junsu dan Yoochun tidak pernah berpacaran dengan orang lain sekalipun. Sampai saat ini tiba, saat dimana ada orang lain yang mencintai salah satu dari mereka secara tulus. Apakah Junsu mencintai Yoochun? Apa Yoochun mencintai Junsu? Mereka pun tidak tau jawabannya, tapi keduanya masih egois untuk saling 'memiliki'. Terutama Yoochun, yang sangat posesif seperti ingin memonopoli Junsu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hanya aku yang mengenal Junsu. Hanya aku yang bisa mengerti nya dan memilikinya. Begitulah pikiran Yoochun. Mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Tak ada bantahan lain.

Cup. Yoochun mengecup pipi kiri Junsu sekilas. Ciuman pertama. Ciuman pertama yang pernah Junsu terima dari seorang laki-laki. Junsu semakin menempelkan wajahnya ke dada Yoochun. Menghirup bau laki-laki ini. Baunya masih mirip, dengan bau yang diingatnya dulu. Hanya bau tubuh Yoochun sekarang lebih dewasa, lebih maskulin dari sebelumnya. Junsu mencoba sebaik mungkin menyembunyikan rasa malu dan hatinya yang berdebar kencang. Yoochun menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Junsu sambil dalam hati tertawa puas melihat Changmin yang merengut kesal.

Sebenarnya apaan sih ini? Mau show off kemesraan kalian didepan mataku? Cih. Pikir Changmin. Tapi pria ini cukup cerdas kalau sudah masalah Junsu. Ia bisa melihat seberapa 'jauh' nya hubungan Junsu dan Yoochun sebenarnya. Diluar ikatan status, kedua orang ini memiliki jarak yang cukup dalam. Dan Changmin melihat kemungkinan untuk merebut Junsu didalamnya.

"makan siang denganku dulu Junsu, sebelum kembali ke kantor" ajak Yoochun sambil menggenggam tangan Junsu.

Junsu yang menyadari disana ada Changmin merasa bersalah, malu dan salah tingkat. Omo dia lupa ada Changmin, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya tadi hingga malah memeluk Yoochun. Ah Junsu bodoh! Pikir Junsu

"ah, mianhae Changmin oppa" gumam Junsu

"haha tidak apa-apa Junsu, kalau begitu aku kembali juga, sampai bertemu lagi nanti ya" balas Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar, berjalan keluar dan akhirnya mereka berpisah di lift.

Yoochun masih menggenggam tangan Junsu sedangkan Changmin turun ke lantai bawah sendirian

"ck, lihatlah Junsu, aku tidak akan berhenti disini" pikir Changmin

_Flashback 1 tahun lalu –Leuven, Belgia_

Hujan lebat turun membasahi Leuven malam itu. Ditengah pertengahan musim dingin, di bus stop Leuven Universitiet, sekelompok mahasiswa baru saja turun dari bus yang mereka tumpangi

"dank u!" ucap mereka satu persatu kepada sang supir bus yang segera berlalu setelah semuanya turun. Sekelompok mahasiswa yang berasal dari Korea Selatan tersebut baru saja pulang dari daytrip, jalan-jalan ke Antwerp, kota yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Leuven.

"duh hujan lagi" keluh Elena sambil merapikan hood jaket dan scarf tebalnya. Maklum, jalan dari bus stop ke gedung asrama mereka tidak ada teduhan dan mereka tidak membawa payung hari itu. Jadi satu-satunya jalan untuk pulang ya, Cuma menerjang hujan.

Selagi bersiap-siap sejenak Junsu melirik Changmin yang tidak memiliki hood di jaketnya. Tidak juga sedang memakai scarf.

"oppa, mau scarf ku untuk teduhan?" tawar Junsu

"ah boleh. Terima kasih Junsu ssi!" Changmin menyambut ramah bantuan Junsu

"hahah sama-sama" Junsu mengancingkan jaketnya dan menutup kepalanya dengan hood, sedangkan Changmin memakai scarf milik Junsu untuk menutupi kepalanya dari air hujan hingga sampai dirumah malam itu.

Bila banyak yang bertanya bagaimana Changmin sebegitu ngototnya menyukai Junsu. Mereka pertama kali bertemu di kota ini. Dari beberapa keadaan yang kurang mengenakkan bagi Changmin, kebetulan Junsu ada disana untuk menawarkan bantuan. Junsu dan Changmin awalnya pun tidak terlalu dekat. Changmin menganggap nya teman biasa, begitu juga dengan Junsu. Mereka bertemu di beberapa mata pelajaran, dan bertemu saat bermain dengan teman-teman satu negara mereka.

Satu lingkaran bermain selama hampir setahun, membuat Changmin secara tak sadar jatuh pada Junsu. Junsu adalah gadis yang tidak terlalu spesial, ia tidak terlalu cantik, terlalu pintar ataupun pandai bergaul. Tapi itulah yang membuat Changmin senang. Untuk berdampingan dengan Junsu yang biasa-biasa saja.

**-TBC-**

**Terima kasih sudah baca. Comment ya untuk opini dan feedback, biar tau bisa lanjut atau tidak. Makasih!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-LET THE RHYTHM FLOW CHAPTER 4-**

_Flashback April tahun lalu_

"apa? Jadi kau diterima di KU Leuven Junsu? Selamat!"

"iya oppa. Hehe terima kasih! Gomawoyo" jawab Junsu dengan senang

"Jadi kamu akan satu tahun lagi di Belgia?" tanya Yoochun dengan sedikit datar

"iya oppa. Satu tahun penuh"

"cepatlah kembali Junsu, Sudah lama sekali kita tidak sering bertemu" ucap Yoochun tulus sambil memandangi pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi Hong Kong dari jendela kamar hotelnya. Pria ini mendengus kecil

"iyaa, mianhae oppa.. aku akan segera pulang kok" jawab Junsu dengan sedikit awkward. Ada apa ini? Yoochun merindukannya? Omo, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pipinya memerah

"haha tidak usah minta maaf Junsu. Kau kan sedang ulang tahun. Maaf ya aku tidak bisa kesana Su"

"hehe tidak apa-apa oppa…" ucap Junsu sambil masih tiduran memeluk selimut sambil satu tangan menyangga handphone ke telinganya. Ya, hari ini hari ulang tahun Junsu. Hari wajib bagi Junsu dan Yoochun untuk mengobrol. Satu dari beberapa hari dalam setahun.

"oppa dimana? Masih di Hong Kong?"

"heeh Su, sampai besok"

"oooohhh" jawab Junsu seadanya.

"kamu Juni pulang kan? Setelah ujian?"

"heeh oppa. Awal Juni aku pulang ke Seoul" jawab Junsu lalu melanjutkan perbincangan jarak jauh mereka.

Inilah aktivitas Junsu di hari ulang tahunnya. Telepon dari orang tuanya, telepon dari Yoochun dan juga hadiah, adalah hal yang wajib sedang Yoochun dan Junsu tinggal berjauhan. Begitu juga dengan saat Yoochun yang berulang tahun.

Junsu dan Yoochun berbeda 2 tahun. Saat Junsu berumur 16 tahun Yoochun kuliah ke Jerman, sedangkan Junsu satu tahun kemudian pindah ke Tokyo lalu ke Inggris.

Tidak banyak yang tau soal hubungan mereka berdua. Hanya beberap teman dekat saja. Karna kalau diberitahupun banyak orang tak akan percaya kalau menyebut mereka sudah 'bertunangan', melihat hubungan Junsu dan Yoochun yang sangatlah datar. Memang sejak beranjak dewasa dan terpisah, Junsu dan Yoochun jadi seperti ini. Berbeda dengan saat mereka kecil. Sangat tidak terpisahkan dari satu sama lain.

Yoochun kadang menggoda Junsu dan bersikap mesra, tapi itu tidak membuat banyak perbedaan, diantara mereka masih ada jarak walaupun sudah ada 'komitmen' kuat didalamnya.

Yoochun seringkali meng-klaim Junsu sebaga miliknya sejak mereka dewasa. Apakah Yoochun tidak pernah menyukai wanita lain selama ia berjauhan dengan Junsu? Tentu saja iya. Tapi itu semua hanya sekedar suka yang langsung lewat saja. Jadi secara teknis Yoochun tidak perna selingkuh/ menduakan Junsu.

Egois? Sebut lah begitu. Dibesarkan sejak kecil bersama-sama, Yoochun memiliki insting untuk memiliki Junsu dengan sangat kuat, ditambah sifat posesifnya pada Junsu. Kadang ia merindukan Junsu, tapi ia bukanlah pria yang bisa mengekspresikan kerinduan itu dengan baik. Dan malah menunjukkannya dengan bersikap posesif pada Junsu.

Hanya aku yang mengenal Junsu dengan baik. Hanya aku yang akan menjadi suaminya nanti. Itulah ucapan Yoochun kepada kedua orang tuanya dan juga kakak Junsu, Kim Junho.

_Flashback Juli, musim panas di Paris_

Junsu dan Changmin duduk berhadapan di sebuah cafe disudut kota Paris. Tadinya mereka tidak berduaan saja, tapi karna beberapa teman merekan beranjak untuk pergi ke beberapa toko disekitar jalan., tinggalah Junsu dan Changmin berduaan.

"Kim Junsu"

"hem?" Junsu yang sedang mengamati orang berlalu lalang sambil meminum kopi dinginnya menengok saat mendengar namanya dipanggil

"jadilah kekasihku" ucap Changmin

"hm?" Junsu mengernyitkan dahi nya bingung. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"aku menyukaimu. Apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?" ucap Changmin secara langsung dan tegas

_I believe my tears will bring you back to me_

_My eyes cannot forget that it is you who make them cry_

_I hope you don't cry as I do, I hope you don't cry as you leave_

_I know you will return someday. Because I believe. I will wait for you, only you_

_-Junsu, I believe_

_Present Day_

15:15

Junsu memakirkan mobilnya di parkiran gedung, berjalan pelan menuju elevator, naik menuju ruang kantornya. Beberapa meeting yang harus dilaluinya sejak pagi membuat tenaganya cukup banyak terpakai banyak hari ini. Diliriknya jam tangan di tangan kirinya yang sudah berada di angka 3 lewat. Huff, makan siang saja belum sempat. Baru sekarang ia menyadarinya, bahkan rasa laparnya sendiri sampai terabaikan saking sibuknya hari ini.

Baru saja meletakkan jaketnya di bangku, mata Junsu tertuju pada sebuah kantong plastik yang diletakkan di atas mejanya. Dibukanya dengan segera kantong itu. Sebungkus aglio-alio pasta dari restaurant sebelah dan sebuah post-it yang membuat Junsu tersenyum kecil saat membacanya lalu segera meraih handphone nya, mengetik pesan sederhana kepada Changmin.

Oppa terima kasih sekali untuk makanannya! J J

Apa isi pesan post it itu? Yeap, tulisan tangan changmin yang bertuliskan:

Jangan lupa makan siang Junsu! Aku mencarimu tapi kau sejak keluar. Sampai berjumpa lain kalii! Xx

Dengan nama Shim Changmin tertulis dibawahnya.

Junsu masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat perhatian yang diberikan Changmin ini.

Sambil makan Junsu juga jadi semakin teringat dengan hal-hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini diantara nya dengan Changmin dan Yoochun.

Shim Changmin, Changmin oppa. Junsu baru mengenalnya sekitar 1 tahun belakangannya. Tapi kedekatan keduanya terus bertambah dengan berjalannya waktu. Pikir Junsu sambil melamun. Changmin bukanlah pria pertama yang menyukai Junsu. Sudah banyak pria lain yang mengungkapkan perasaannya terlebih daulu kepada Junsu. Tapi hanya ada 1 orang yang terus mengulang pernyataan cintanya kepada Junsu. Ya, hanya Changmin. Sejak ia belum mengenal Yoochun, sampai ia tau posisi Yoochun, hingga ia berhadap-hadappan sendiri dengan Yoochun. Changmin tetap saja gigih menyukai Junsu

"aku menyukaimu Junsu, aku mencintaimu Junsu" kata-kata itu terus terngiang dipikiran Junsu. Berapa puluh kali Changmin mengatakannya. Sedangkan Yoochun? Hm sekali saja tidak pernah mereka saling mengungkapan suka, baik Junsu juga Yoochun

Kalimat Yoochun yang Junsu ingat hanya seperti... "jangan terlalu dekat dengan dia. Cepatlah pulang Su aku ingin bertemu. Ayo ikut denganku Su, perusahaan Kwon mengadakan acara makan malam"

_Junsu pov_

Yeah, terus saja membandingkan orang lain Kim Junsu. Ck. Tidak seharusnya aku membandingkan mereka. Kan sebenarnya aku sumber masalah diantara Changmin dan Yoochun Oppa.

Ck. Baru saja pulang dan bertemu lagi dengan Park Yoochun. Sekarang malah ada masalah lagi. Kubuka gallery handphone ku, men-scroll jauh-jauh melihat-lihat foto beberapa bulan lalu saat travelling dan belajar di Eropa. Dari beberapa teman, Changmin oppa selalu ada disana. Ia tempat yang baik untuk belajar bersama, bercanda dan bercerita. Hmm apakah aku menyukai Changmin oppa? Begini kah rasanya menyukai seseorang? Atau tidak?

Haish Junsu bodoh sekali... Tau rasanya menyukai seseorang saja tidak tau..

Pikirku sambil mengehela nafas kecil.

17:15

Tek, tek, tek. Sebuah bolpoin masih berputar ditangan kiriku sambil aku konsenterasi membaca beberapa dokumen untuk membuat presentasi dan report project ini nantinya. Langit Seoul diluar kaca jendela dibelakangku sudah mulai menggelap, musim dingin hampir mencapai puncaknya. Hmm, sudah sore, biar lanjut lagi pekerjaan untuk besok. Pulang pulang pulang... Saatnya menemui Omma, Appa dan Junho oppa dirumah.

Ya, aku tentu saja berkerja di perusahaan Appa setelah lulus, begitu juga dengan Junho oppa. Kakak laki-laki-ku yang berjarak 2 tahun lebih tua. Sebutlah kami beruntung lahir di keluarga yang sangat berada. Well,, tapi tetap hidup seseorang tidak pernah ada yang sempurna kan?

Baru saja memikirkan Junho oppa, saat menunggu lift, dari sisi barat kantor dimana kantor financing berada, Junho oppa terlihat berjalan sambil berbincang akrab dengan seseorang. Aku menengok dan orang itu adalah... Changmin oppa.

AKu menelah ludah sekilas sambil mereka mendekat kesini

"Junsu!" panggil Junho oppa

"oh... oppa"

"kau mau pulang?"

"heeh oppa, oh hi Changmin oppa" sapaku sambil tersenyum

"ah iya Changmin ssi. Kau ternyata benar-benar sudah dekat ya dengan Junsu, haha" ucap Junho oppa melihat aku dan Changmin bertukar sapa dengan tidak formal.

"ne oppa, CHangmin oppa.. juga di Leuven dulu" ucapku

"iya Su, kami baru saja membicarakan tentangmu barusan. Oh ya, Changmin ssi juga sekarang akan sering kesini untuk membereskan project terbaru kita" aku mengangguk mendengarkan.

"kau juga bisa menghubungi adikku langsung Changmin ssi bila kau perlu menghubungi seseorang dikantor ini. Kalian kan sudah berteman. Iyakan Junsu?"

Kami memasuki lift ber-3 turun menuju lobby utama

"ne oppa, tentu saja aku akan membantu" ucapku. Perusahaan kami baru-baru ini memang sedang ada project kolaborasi dengan perusahaan elektronik Shim Corp, perusahaan ayah nya Changmin. Entah bagaimana bisa sekebetulan ini, kami baru saja lulus lalu ternyata bisa bertemu di satu pekerjaan lagi (tentu saja dengan strategi seorang Shim Changmin, HAHA)

"kamu langsung pulang Su?" Tanya Junho oppa saat kami hendak berpisah dilantai bawah

"heeh oppa. Aku duluan yaa" jawabku sambil membungkuk hendak pamit

"baiklah, aku ngopi dulu ya dengan Changmin"

"Junsu ssi, mau kuantar kerumah?" Tanya Changmin Oppa tiba-tiba buka suara

"ahh tidak usah oppa, tidak perlu. Kalian ngopi saja dulu. Aku duluan yaa." Aku menolak dengan sopan dan beranjak pergi.

Ah iya lupa mengucapkan terima kasih soal makan siang tadi siang! Ck! Kim Junsuuu! Aku memukul pelan kepalaku sendiri.

Haduh Kim Junsu baru ingat sekarang! pikirku. Tadi Junho oppa seru mengobrol dengan Changmin oppa juga sih, jadi aku pun sama sekali lupa. Ck.

Junho oppa sepertinya tidak tau soal kedekatanku dengan Changmin. Well, baguslah, cukup kami bertiga saja yang berada didalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kunyalakan mesin mobilku dan segera menyetir kembali kerumah

**-TBC-**


	5. Chapter 5

**-LET THE THYTHM FLOW CHAPTER 5-**

Suatu siang di rumah utama kediaman keluarga Kim. Di ruang tengah, duduk Tuan Kim, appa dari Junho dan Junsu, juga Yoochun dan Junho yang sibuk membaca majalah dan mendengarkan berita dari TV yang dinyalakan. Mereka ber-tiga baru saja pulang dari bermain golf bersama pagi ini. Sedangkan Junsu membantu umma nya memasak didapur menyiapkan makan siang. Junsu bisa memasak karna sudah terbiasa hidup di luar negeri. Tapi kalau sudah ada umma, tentu saja ia hjanya membantu dan melihat teknik memasak umma nya dari dekat.

Kehadiran Yoochun bukanlah hal yang aneh di rumah keluarga Kim ini. Hampir semua pelayan dan pegawai rumah yang sudah berkerja cukup lama sudah mengenalnya dengan baik. Sejak kecil Yoochun sering sekali kerumah ini untuk bermain dengan Junsu di taman belakang, kadang juga bermain game dengan Junho yang seumuran dengannya. Bahkan sudah tidak aneh untuk Yoochun masuk ke kamar Junsu dulu, semua orang sudah menyambut baik saat Yoochun berlarian masuk ke rumah ini mencari Junsu atau Junho. Walaupun sejak mereka beranjak dewasa tentu saja Yoochun jadi jarang kesini kecuali saat Junsu sedang liburan. Tetap saja rumah ini sudah seperti rumah kedua untuk Yoochun

Para pelayan mengenalnya sebagai calon menantu Tuan dan Nyonya, calon adik ipar Tuan muda, atau yah calon suami Nona Junsu. Itulah posisi seorang Park Yoochun di lingkungan keluarga Kim

Sambil menunggu jeda iklan dari program yang sedang ditontonnya, Yoochun menangkap suara notifikasi handphone Junsu yang berbunyi beberapa kali. Iseng, diambilnya handphone itu dan dikutak-katik handphone Junsu-nya itu sambil tertawa kecil.

"ya Yoochun-a, kenapa kau ketawa-ketawa sendiri?" tanya Junho yang duduk tak jauh dari Yoochun

"hahahah tidak apa-apa hyung" jawab Yoochun sambil masih mengetik sesuatu di handphone Junsu sambil menggulum senyum. Setelah beberapa menit, barulah ia meletakkan handphone Junsu dimeja seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

OoooooO

The birds fall asleep and the silent clouds in the sky seem unfamiliar

But darkness is cast away and the sun is dazzling and shines again

The day I first met you, like destiny I know it was you

I went around &amp; around for a long time and we met again

I pray that even time passes, it will be as happy as today

When we fall into a deep sleep in the times ahead. Let's dream the same dream

-Around &amp;Around- Junsu

_**Malamnya di kamar Junsu**_

_Junsu POV_

Kupejamkan mataku sambil tiduran menunggu balasan pesan dari Changmin oppa.

Drrt drrt

Balasan dari percakapan ku dengan Changmin oppa

_Hahahah tidak apa-apa Junsu. __Aku mengerti kok_

Dengan cepat aku mengetik

_Minahae oppa. Jeongmal mianhaeyo. Maaf yaaaa_

Hffft. Ini semua… gara-gara Yoochun oppa. Pikirku

**Hehe gwenchana Su, keluarlah bersamaku saat kau ada waktu, ne?**

Aku tersenyum membaca balasannya. Tidak bisa buru-buru menjawab. Karna aku tidak bisa menolak maupun menerima.

Siang ini… Yoochun oppa sehabis bermain golf dengan appa dan junho hyung, makan siang bersama kami dirumah. Karna membantu umma didapur, handphone ku kubiarkan disofa. Dan kalian tau, ada pesan masuk dari Changmin oppa tapi dijawab oleh Yoochun dengan seenaknya!

Tidak apa kalau menjawab nya baik-baik saja. Tapi lihatlah balasannya ini:

_Junsu, kau sedang apa?Mau keluar bersamaku siang ini?_

_Tidak bisa, aku sudah ada janji_

_Ah ne gwenchana. __Lain kali ya _

_Maaf tidak bisa, aku sudah banyak acara setiap hari Sabtu_

_Tak sempatkah untuk sekedar minum kopi bersamaku ?_

_Hmm aku tidak janji oppa. Aku sangat sibuk termasuk setiap akhir minggu, ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan_

_Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti lagi, ne Junsu._

_Ne_

Ya, itulah pekerjaan Yoochun oppa. Hahh,,tentu saja aku kesal melihatnya. Satu, Yoochun oppa mengutak ngatik handphone dan membalas pesan seenaknya. Kedua, lihat lah cara membalasnya ini, sangat ignorant sekali! Ahhhh mau ditaruh mukaku dengan bersikap seperti ini terhadap Changmin oppa. Seperti orang tidak tau sopan santun. Ahhhhh benar-benar!

OoooooO

_**Esok Sore Harinya- Kim Corp**_

Tanganku dengan lincah mengetik beberapa pesan di keyboard komputer. Mengirim email berisi laporan yang baru saja aku kerjakan. Hmm, pas sekali sudah jam setengah enam sore, akhirnya selesai juga laporan di proyek ini! Pikirku dan menekan tombol send untuk email Junho oppa.

Yap, tentu saja Junho oppa yang lebih berpengalaman dari padaku di kantor berada di posisi yang lebih tinggi. Junho oppa baru saja dipromosikan menjadi VP and Head Investor Relations beberapa bulan sebelum aku lulus dan berkerja disini.

Kuraih gagang telepon dan men-dial extensión kantor Junho oppa, tapi yang mengangkat malah sekretarisnya. Ternyata Junho oppa selesai meeting jam 4 tidak kembali dan langsung pulang katanya. Hmmm kemana dia

_Oppa! Kau dimana?Revisi ECR 4th Quarter sudah kukirim ke email mu barusan_

Tanyaku di Messenger menanyakan keberadaan Junho oppa

_Oh, gomawo Junsu-ya. Akan ku cek besok pagi. _

_Oppa sedang main futsal tadi selesai meeting. Kau sudah pulang?_

_Ohhh, belum oppa, sebentar lagi pulang. Masih di kantor_

_Sempat mampir kesini dulu kah? __Tadi oppa datang bersama supir. Bersediakah kau menjemput oppa dulu? Hahah_

_Hahaha oke oppaaa. Main di lapangan sepak bola biasa?_

_Iya, terima kasih adikku! Haha_

_Hahah baiklah, hati2 mainyaaaa cuaca sangat dingin oppa ^^_

_Ne arrasoo hahah, aku lanjut main dulu yaa. Bertemu denganmu nanti !_

_Okk _

Junho oppa memang sangat hobby bermain sepak bola. Itu adalah olahraga favoritnya sejak sekolah. Makanya sampai sekarang pun dia masih sering bermain dengan teman-temannya di waktu luang. Dan Junho juga sangat suka bermain bahkan di musim dingin dan malam hari seperti ini. Tidak apa-apa sih kalau hanya dingin, tapi saking semangatnya dan karna rumput yang beku, tidak jarang Junho oppa pulang ke rumah dengan kaki dan lutut yang lecet-lecet dan berdarah-darah. Makanya aku sangat perhatian pada kakak ku ini kalau sudah menyangkut sepak bola. Hemm, baiklah, mari menjemput Junho oppa dulu sebelum pulang!

_Junsu pov ends_

OoooooO

Langit sudah gelap, tapi lapangan sepak bola di salah satu sudut kota Seoul tersebut masih cukup ramai. Beberapa orang masih bermain walau sudah tidak banyak menit yang tersisa. Beberapa juga yang lain bergantian duduk di sisi lapangan sambal beristirahat. Termasuk Junsu, yang datang beberapa menit yang lalu untuk menjemput Junho

Saat sebuah gol gagal dimasukkan, para pemain berhenti sejenak untuk bertukar posisi di menit-menit terakhir tersebut. Seorang pria keluar dari lapangan dan berlari kearah tempat duduk Junsu.

Ah, Changmin oppa! Pikir Junsu melihat wajah familiar pria tersebut. Walau kali ini agak berbeda, baru sekali ini Junsu melihat Changmin memakai seragam sepak bola dengan segera perlengkapan nya, sebuah masker, dan dengan keringat yang bercucuran walaupun cuaca sangat dingin.

"ah oppa!" sapa Junsu

"annyong Junsu-ya!" Changmin tiba sambil masih menenteng jaketnya. Bajunya masih agak basah, pria itu pun duduk disebelah Junsu menonton teman-temannya yang masih bermain

"ohh, Changmin oppa main disini juga?" tanya Junsu penasaran

"ne,, saat ngobrol-ngobrol dengan kakakmu, ternyata kita punya hobby yang sama, jadi Junho Hyung mengajak ku bermain bareng hari ini" jawab Changmin

"ohhhhh" gumam Junsu

Kedua orang tersebut hening sejenak sambil Changmin masih mengelap-ngelap keringatnya dan menegak sebotol air mineral

"kamu.. bukannya sibuk, akhir-akhir ini Junsu? " Changmin membuka suara

"hahaha… " Junsu hampir saja melemparkan jawaban 'oh tentu saja tidak oppa !', untung nya, ia langsung teringat isi 'percakapan' terakhir nya dengan Changmin. Walaupun itu sebenarnya bukan Junsu sih

"haha, iya agak sibuk oppa hehe" Junsu merasa sangat malu dengan jawabannya. Sok sibuk tapi sempat-sempatnya kesini. Ahhhh ini semua karna Yoochun oppa! Runtuk Junsu dalam hati

Changmin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

"kalau ada waktu luang , pergilah denganku. " ucap Changmin "jangan takut padaku Junsu ssi, walaupun kau menolakku, aku tidak ingin kita berhenti jadi teman"

Junsu hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya. Ya.. memang harusnya seperti ini, semuanya akan kembali normal seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Berteman dengan Changmin oppa.. dan dengan Park Yoochun.. Hemm, bagaimana menjelaskannya? Bertunangan dengan Park Yoochun? Oh membahasnya saja sudah membuat pipi Junsu memerah sendiri

"dan dengan kita jadi teman sekarang. Aku yakin nanti kau akan menyukaiku, begitu kan Junsu ? "

Gubrak. Baru saja Junsu berpikir seperti itu beberapa detik yang lalu, dan sekarang Changmin yang lama sudah kembali lagi.

Junsu hanya bisa tertawa kaku mendengarnya "hahahaahahah oppa….."

Changmin ikut tersenyum melihat senyum Junsu dan wajahnya yang memerah. Lihatlah gadis dihadapannya ini. Sangat ingin Changmin mengencaninya. Menjalin hubungan yang serius dengannya. Hmm tapi sepertinya jalan mereka masih panjang. Pikir Changmin. Tapi tetap, ia merasa sangat bahagia bisa berada didekat Junsu seperti ini. Walaupun udara malam sangat dingin. Menontoni beberapa orang sibuk menggiring bola di lapangan dan hanya diterangi beberapa lampu standing.

"kau tidak dingin? Ambilah ini Su" Changmin mengeluarkan sebuah hot pack dari saku jaket kirinya, menyodorkannya kepada Junsu. Junsu pasti merasa dingin lama-lama berada diluar seperti ini. Pikir Changmin

"benar tidak apa? Gomawoyo oppa"

"benar, aku masih banyak" Changmin menunjukkan hot pack yang ada disaku jaketnya yang satu lagi.

" hehe terima kasih" ucap Junsu

Selama hening diantara mereka, pikiran Changmin masih melayang sibuk sendiri. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak berduaan dengan Junsu di keadaan seperti ini. Sejak kembali ke Korea, mereka belum sempat jalan-jalan lagi berdua seperti dulu. Betapa inginnya Changmin membawa Junsu jalan-jalan bersama lagi seperti di Leuven dulu. Pergi ke taman di musim panas, memutari kota di musim semi, belajar bersama di musim dingin. Hahh,, nanti kalau Junsu sudah menjadi istriku. Kita harus jalan-jalan seperti dulu lagi. Setidaknya satu tahun sekali. Ya, bahkan bisa bersama anak kami. Tentu saja kalau putra atau putri kami sudah cukup umur nanti. Aku tidak ingin Junsu membawa bayi kami terlalu banyak keluar. Pikir Changmin sambil tanpa sadar tersenyum-senyum sekali. Hemm aku harus bisa melihat senyum Junsu setiap hari. Sangat nyaman berada didekat gadis ku yang satu ini. Oh. Sangat indah bila bisa selalu bersama…..

Saat air liur Changmin sudah hampir menetes, beberapa panggilan teman-temannya yang baru menyelesaikan game membangunkannya.

"YA! Shim Changmin! "

"ah ne, arra…." Jawab Changmin santai sambil beranjak bangun menghampiri mereka. Begitu juga dengan Junsu.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca. Silahkan review untuk input/opini. Kemarin juga baru melanjutkan fanfic _Kiss The Baby Sky_ chapter 10 setelah (hampir 1 tahun) terbengkalai, hehe.

Tambahan lagi. Untuk yang suka foto-foto JYJ/TVQ, bisa ditengok di www . pinterest jeslyneyunita / jyj atau www . pinterest jeslyneyunita / tvxq. Disitulah saya menaruh semua koleksi foto, hehe.

**-LET THE RHYTHM FLOW CHAPTER 6-**

"yoochun-a, apa yang apa kau lakukan Sabtu ini?"

"sabtu?"

"heeh"

Yoochun terlihat memutar matanya, berpikir sejenak

"hemm aku akan kerumah Junsu"

"woahh tumben! Pacaran nih?" Tanya Jaejoong usil. HAHA

"haish, aku tidak boleh lengah lagi sekarang, kau tau ada Shim Changmin itu sekarang" jawab Yoochun

"hahahaah kau cemburu melihat mereka?" ujar Jaejoong sambil menghabiskan suapan nasi terakhirnya

"kau tidak tau saja Changmin itu orangnya seperti apa Jae. Dia itu ngotot sekali"

"ngotot menyukai Junsu?"

"heeh" Yoochun mengangguk malas sambil memandangi jalan diluar dan memutar-mutar cangkir teh nya

"lalu kau cemburu?" Tanya Jaejoong secara langsung

"entahlah"

"memang Junsu mencintai Changmin?"

"mollaseoyo"

"kalau iya, kau bagaimana?" Jaejoong terus mencecar pertanyaan pada teman baik dihadapannya ini

"tentu saja tidak kubiarkan, Junsu itu tunanganku"

"memang kau mencintai Junsu?"

Yoochun kali ini tidak menjawab dan memutar matanya sejenak, memasang ekspresi 'oh God please Jae stop mencecar pertanyaan seperti itu'

"tidak tau Jae. Dan stop menanyakan aku pertanyaan seperti itu" ucap Yoochun sambil memandang dalam kedua mata Jaejoong

Jaejoong tertawa kecil sambil meminum teh dinginnya

"haha, kau ini lucu Yoochun-a." ujarnya. Dasar, masih saja tidak mau mengaku. Pikir Jaejoong dalam hati

Jaejoong adalah teman Yoochun sejak SMP. Ia tentu saja mengenal Junsu yang adalah adik kelas mereka. Bukan sekal-dua kali ia mendengar kalimat seperti ini terlontar dari mulut Yoochun: "Junsu itu tunanganku"

Bagi orang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka, pasti tidak akan percaya kalau Junsu dan Yoochun bertunangan. Karna memang kedua orang ini tidak pernah bertingkah seperti kekasih. Karna Jaejoong adalah sahabat Yoochun lah. Baru ia bisa mengerti sedikit demi sedikit kenapa Yoochun selalu meng 'klaim' Junsu sebagai miliknya. Ya, sepertinya asal muasal semua itu adalah dari kisah masa kecil mereka yang terdengar begitu 'indah' menurut opini Jaejoong dari mendengar potongan2 cerita Yoochun.

Dan ya, melihat sifat Yoochun setelah mengenalnya sekian lama. Jaejoong jadi mengerti sikap yang diambil temannya ini. Yoochun itu bisa dibilang 'egois' karna dimanjakan sejak kecil. Apa yang menjadi miliknya, tidak bisa direbut orang lain.

Saat beranjak remaja dan jarak pertemanan Junsu-Yoochun merenggang. Itu tidak memutuskan 'sesuatu' diantara mereka.

Justru yang Jaejoong tidak mengerti hingga sekarang adalah mengapa Junsu mengikut saja. Entahlah, mungkin Junsu juga mencintai Yoochun? Atau memang dia hanya sama seperti Yoochun?

Hah, beruntung saja Yoochun menemukan wanita loyal seperti Junsu. Pikir Jaejoong.

Sejak beranjak dewasa Jaejoong pun tau benar keadaan hubungan Junsu-Yoochun bukannya semakin membaik. Malah semakin aneh menurutnya. Sekarang Junsu sudah kembali dan diacara-acara tertentu Yoochun membawa Junsu dan mulai memberitahukan kepada dunia bahwa mereka bertunangan. Tapi apa kedua individu sendiri ini sudah siap?

Jalan berduaan saja jarang sekali.. Pikir Jaejoong. Menarik sekali memang melihat hubungan percintaan temannya, Park Yoochun yang satu ini.

Apalagi sekarang ada tambahan, Shim Changmin, putra pemilik Shim Corp yang juga mengejar Junsu. Ha, seru sekali jadinya cerita ini. Saat mendengar semua cerita Yoochun soal Changmin. Jaejoong bisa menyimpulkan dan menebak 2 hal. Keberadaan Changmin akan berujung pada 2 kemungkinan: antara akan menggeser posisi Yoochun sebagai kekasih Junsu. ATAU. Akan membuat Junsu dan Yoochun menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Hah. Dasar 2 orang itu. Kim Junsu dan Park Yoochun. Lihat saja kelanjuan mereka nanti, hahah. Pikir Jaejoong sambil menggulum senyum jahil.

OooooO

_Sabtu di rumah Junsuu_

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Yoochun" sapa Butler keluarga Kim saat mendengar sebuah mobil tiba di kediaman tersebut. Park Yoochun turun dari kursi kemudi dan segera masuk menuju ruang tengah

"annyonghaseyo ahjussi. Junsu ada?" Tanya Yoochun

"nona Yoochun ada di lantai 2. Silahkan masuk Tuan"

"ne, terima kasih ahjussi" Yoochun tersenyum sekilas dan bergegas menuju lantai 2. Tanpa sedang bertanya Junsu sedang apa dan dengan siapa

Rahang Yoochun mengeras saat ia baru saja tiba di ujung tangga lantai 2

"Park Junsu!" panggilnya sambil berjalan kearah ruang tengah

Junsu yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera menghentikan permainan piano nya dan berbalik menyapa kedatangan Yoochun

"oh oppa"

Yoochun mengepalkan tangan kirinya, merasa geram dengan sosok yang dilihatnya duduk manis disofa ruangan itu. Seorang pria tinggi yang akhir-akhir ini sangat tidak enak dilihat oleh matanya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shim Changmin! Dan ada juga kakak Junsu, Kim Junho yang juga duduk di sofa

"sedang apa Changmin disini?" Tanya Yoochun dengan ketus

"tentu saja untuk berkunjung" jawab Changmin langsung sebelum Junsu menjawab..

"Hi junho hyung" sapa Yoochun sekilas pada Junho

"Hi Chun" balas Junho

Yoochun mengambil duduk lalu ia dan Changmin saling menatap tajam satu sama lain sambil duduk berhadapan

Junho yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi hanya memilih diam sambil menahan tawa sedikit. Haha, ada apa ini? Kenapa dua orang ini seperti sedang meributkan sesuatu? Meributkan Junsu kah? Ah seolma…. Tapi kenapa keadaan ini menjadi sangat lucu? Haha

"oppa… jangan mulai lagi!" ucap Junsu mendapati suasana yang tidak enak ini. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Changmin datang. Siapa yang tahu Yoochun akan datang juga? Tau begini lebih baik aku yang keluar saja sejak pagi! Pikir Junsu

"kalian sudah ngapain saja sejak tadi?" Junsu langsung memutar kedua bola matanya saat Yoochun mulai men-interogasi

"aku baru tiba saat Junsu sedang bermain piano tadi, mengobrol dengan Junho hyung, lalu kau tiba" jawab Changmin lagi dengan cepat

Cih, bahkan ia sudah dekat juga dengan kakak Junsu. Orang ini benar-benar…

Yoochun semakin mendengus kesal

"wow wow, ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa seperti orang bertengkar begini? Haha. Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Junho yang sejak tadi diam mulai angkat suara

"ne hyung. Kami saling kenal karena Junsu" jawab Yoochun dengan sarkasme kelas tinggi nya

"ohhh… begitu" jawab Junho pura-pura bodoh. Haha, sepertinya prediksi nya benar

Yoochun yang mulai gerah bangkit berdiri, ketiga pasang mata lainnya itu pun beralih kepadanya. "Junsu ya, ayo kita bicara berdua sebentar" ujarnya sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Junsu, menariknya menuju kamar Junsu.

Changmin sudah hampir menahannya, tapi ia berhenti karna Junsu sendiri tidak menolak ajakan Yoochun

'well, setidaknya pintu kamar itu masih terbuka' pikir Changmin dengan _smirk _andalannya

Junsu dan Yoochun berdiri berdampingan di balkon kamar tidur Junsu sambil menghirup udara segar.

"ya Kim Junsu. Sudah kubilangkan jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan Changmin!" Yoochun membuka pembicaraan dengan topik yang sudah sangat bisa ditebak oleh Junsu

"aku tidak tau dia akan kesini oppa! Changmin oppa hanya datang sebagai teman. Temanku dan teman Junho Hyung" bela Junsu

"ne, teman yang menyukaimu diam-diam sejak dulu" ucap Yoochun ketus yang sukses membuat muka Junsu merengut kesal

"oppa geumanhae…" bujuk Junsu lagi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Sudah berkali-kali dia harus bersikap seperti ini. Sampai kapan?

Memang salahnya kalau akhir-akhir ini Shim Corp sedang berkerja sama dengan perusahaan appa nya maka mereka jadi sering bertemu? (salahnya Changmin sih tentunya :p) Junsu memang menolak Changmin sebagai kekasih. Tapi di satu sisi ia tidak bisa menuruti keinginan Yoochun yang menyuruhnya berhenti menjadi teman Changmin

Kekesalah Yoochun pun sudah terlalu banyak. Ia tidak lagi bisa mengalah kali ini

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak

"baiklah, kalau kau ingin bersama Changmin. Kita berpisah saja" ucap Yoochun sambil masih menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada juga. Tidak mau kalah dari gadis dihadapannya ini

"oppa.." ucap Junsu sambil memandang wajah Yoochun

Yoochun masih diam tak bergeming, kali ini ia tidak boleh kalah!

"kau harus memilih Su…" jawab Yoochun

heumphhh Junsu menghela nafas sejenak. Membuat Yoochun menggulum senyum tipis. Junsu pasti sebentar lagi akan mengalah padanya

"geurae, kita berpisah saja." Mata Yoochun sedikit terbelalak mendengarnya, tapi ia masih memasang wajah datar, berusaha mengendalikan ekspresinya

"tapi ingat oppa, sekali kau pergi, jangan harap bisa kembali lagi" jleb. Dada Yoochun langsung terenyuh mendengarnya. Ratusan memori dan berbagai macam pikiran langsung memenuhi pikirannya.

CK, selalu seperti ini. Selalu seperti dulu

_Flashback 15 tahun yang lalu. Junsu umur 7 tahun, Yoochun 9 tahun_

"JUNSUUU, berhenti main piano nya. Ayo bermain dengan oppa di taman!" rengek seorang pria muda tersebut. Bagaimana tidak merengek, sudah berkali-kali ia mengajak sahabatnya itu untuk keluar main bersamanya karna cuaca sedang cerah. Tapi dia tidak mau-mau juga

"sebentar oppa! Aku sedang berlatih piano" jawab Junsu sambil masih memainkan jemarinya di tuts tuts piano tersebut. Gadis kecil ini akhir-akhir ini sedang _hobby _bermain dengan pianonya. Membuat salah satu temannya ini menjadi sedikit tersisih.

Yoochun kecil menekuk mukanya lagi tak sabaran. Sudah berkali-kali ia mengeluh tapi tidak didengarkan

"ya sudah kalau kau tidak ingin bermain. Aku tidak akan mengajakmu bermain lagi!" ucap Yoochun setelah 2 menit mencoba menunggu dalam bosan. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabar bermain diluar bersama Junsu. Berharap gadis ini bisa luluh dengan ancamannya

_Well_, kenyataannya justru sebaliknya

"geurae oppa. Kalau oppa mau main sendiri, pergi saja, tapi jangan harap bisa bermain denganku lagi kalau sudah menginggalkanku!" ucap Junsu sambil menatap Yoochun tajam

Hati Yoochun kecil langsung menciut mendengarnya. Hanya dengan 1 kalimat tersebut itulah yang bisa menundukkan ke-egoisan seorang Park Yoochun dan membuatnya diam. Membuat Yoochun mengalah pada egonya sendiri. Demi orang ini. Demi orang yang tidak ingin jauh-jauh darinya.

Kim Junsu. Hanya Kim Junsu seorang.

_Flashback ends_

Dan…. Kalimat itu masih efektif bagi orang yang sama sekarang. 1 kalimat itu sukses membuat Park Yoochun terkena skak-mat disituasi yang hampir sama

"aish lupakanlah! Aku tidak mau kita putus Su.." ucap Yoochun langsung membuang kalimat sebelumnya jauh-jauh sambil menggenggam tangan Junsu.

Benar-benar kau Kim Junsu, masih bisa-bisanya mengendalikan ku dengan cara yang sama. Pikir Yoochun . Hemm lihat saja Su, akan kucoba berbagai cara lain untuk memilikimu.

OooooO

Tuan Kim menaikin anak tangga dirumahnya dengan perlahan. Mencari anak-anaknya yang belum dilihatnya lagi sejak sarapan hari ini. Apa mereka sedang keluar?

"Junsu.. Junho.." panggil _appa_ Kim saat tiba di lantai 2

"oh.. appa!" Junsu yang mendengar panggilan ayahnya langsung bangun, disusul 3 orang lainnya

"wahh. Sedang ada tamu rupanya.. Lama tidak berjumpa Changmin-a, Yoochun-a" sapa Tuan Kim dengan ramah kepada dua teman anak-anaknya ini

Changmin dan Yoochun pun membungkuk hormat kepada Tuan Kim

"ne, annyonghaseyo ahjussi" ucap Changmin

"ehm, iya ABEOJI, lama tidak bertemu" ucap Yoochun sambil membungkuk juga.

Hmmphhh. Suara tertawa Junho yang tertahan tangannya sendiri mengisi keheningan mendadak yang tercipta begitu Yoochun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Junho hampir terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Abeoji? Apalagi ini? Hhahahaa

Sedangkan _appa_ Kim, Changmin, dan Junsu pun sama tidak mengertinya. Apa mereka tidak salah dengar?

"ahahahha kau bisa-bisa saja Yoochun-a" balas appa Junsu, segera memecah keheningan –disamping suara Junho yang sedang menahan tawanya tentu saja

"hehe, maaf abeoji, tapi bolehkah mulai sekarang aku memanggil anda dengan sebutan Abeoji?" ujar Yoochun sambil mendekat kesamping Tuan Kim sendiri dengan memasang muka termanisnya. Aigoo, pintar sekali ia mengambil hati seseorang. Pikir Junsu, Junho dan Changmin serempak dalam hati

"hhahaha, baiklah tentu saja tentu saja.. haha" senyum lebar penuh arti langsung terukir di bibir Yoochun saat ia mendengar jawaban tersebut. Apalagi saat matanya bertemu dengan Changmin. Seperti menyuarakan 'hahaha lihatlah ini Shim Changmin!'.

"eh.. ayo kita turun. Makan siang sudah siap dibawah. . Mari kita makan bersama" ajak _appa_ Junho dan Junsu tersebut yang segera diikuti para anak-anaknya.

Tidak hanya dengan Changmin, dengan Junsu pun Yoochun menggulum senyum penuh arti lagi. Hah. Lihatlah ini Su, aku mempunyai berbagai macam cara untuk memilikimu sepenhunya. Secepatnya. Pikir Yoochun dalam hati.

Hanya Junho sendiri yang masih tertawa-tawa kecil setiap kali mengingat Yoochun memanggil ayah kandungnya dengan 'abeoji' secara tiba-tiba. Ahh sepertinya akan ada banyak peristiwa seru lagi nantinya. Haha

**-TBC-**


	7. Chapter 7

Maaf maaf maaf update nya LAMA BANGET sampe Jaejoong udah enlist army ㅜㅜ (masih berkabung)

**LET THE RHYTHM FLOW CHAPTER 7**

Starbucks 12:45

Jaejoong dan Yoochun duduk berdua selesai makan siang

"Hey dari mana kau" sapa Jaejoong saat Yoochun tiba

"Baru saja makan siang dengan junsu"

"Kenapa lagi park yoochun. Muka mu ditekuk begitu"

"Ck. Apalagi kalau bukan karna namja menyebalkan itu, shim changmin" ujar Yoochun sambil mendengus

"Changmin? Pria di acara kemarin itu?"

"Iyaa"

"Pria yang membuat kau dan junsu ribut?"

"Iyaaa"

"Yang teman kuliah junsu?"

"Iyaaaaa jae"

"Ohhhh"

"Kenapa memangnya dia?

"Dia menggoda junsu bahkan sampai kerumah dan keluarganya. Ck pria itu tidak menyerah dan sangat menganggu"

Jaejoong diam sejenak memandangi ekspresi yoochun

"Lalu kau marah?"

"Ya jelas lah jae, dia menggoda tunanganku- bahkam mencoba merebut tunanganku. Didepan mataku sendiri. Untung saja kemarin aku tidak kalah cepat" Ujar yoochun dengan mata berapi api

"Kenapa?"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kau marah terhadapnya?"

"Jae. Jelas karna junsu adalah tunanganku!" jawab Yoochun dengan penekanan berlebihan. Dejavu? Jaejoong sendiri sudah setengah malas mebahasnya. Tapi ia masih prihatin dengan sahabatnya satu ini

"Itu saja?"

"Huh?"

"Kau marah hanya karna status junsu adalah tunanganmu? Tidak lebih? Tidakkah karna kau cemburu karna kau mencintainya?"

"Aku cemburu…" gumam Yoochun kecil

"Tapi karna status. Yang aku tanya apa kau cemburu karna kau mencintai junsu. Kalaupun ia bukan teman kecil tunangan dan adalah milikmu"

... Yoochun terdiam

"Apa kau akan tetap marah kalau junsu bukan milikmu?"

"Itu bukan kasusnya jae"

"Iya itu memang bukan, tapi perasaan mu lah yang penting untuk hubungan kalian yoochun"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau tidak mencintai nya, pernikahan kalian tidak akan berjalan. Karna kalian tidak saling mencintai"

"Ngggg…." Yoochun berpangku tangan lagi

"Kasihan junsu, park yoochun, kalau kau hanya memilikinya tapi tanpa cinta. Aku tak tau apa cerita yang kalian miliki sejak kecil hingga bisa saling mengikat hingga sekarang. Tapi kalian butuh perasaan didalamnya, bukan hanya fakta dan komitmen."

"emmmm" Yoochun masih mendengarkan

"Sekarang saat aku tanya apakah kau mencintai junsu saja kau tidak bisa menjawab" ujar Jaejoong

"Kalau kau tidak mencintainya, lebih baik junsu menikah dengan orang yang benar2 mencintainya, seperti shim changmin"

"Andwe!" Ujan yoochun secepat mungkin saat nama changmin disebut

"Yoochun a jangan egois."

Yoochun berpikir sejenak

"Kalau…. kalaupun aku mencintainya, apakah junsu mencintai ku juga? Dia juga mungkin tidak yakin kan?!" elak Yoochun

"ck. Itu tidak penting, bukankah kau yang selalu menyebut kalau kau bisa membuat junsu jatuh cinta padamu. Junsu cinta pada siapa itu bisa diubah yoochun a. Changmin pun bisa membuat junsu jatuh cinta kepadanya. Karna ia mencintai junsu. Kau bisa memiliki junsu, tapi tidak bisa memiliki cintanya kalau kau sendiri tidak mencintai nya. Dan kalau keadaannya seperti itu, kau ada kemungkinan kalah dari changmin dan junsu akan berpaling ke changmin. Apa kau mau?" ucap Jaejoong blak-blakan. Sudah mulai kesal dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan Yoochun

"Tidak"

"Tidak karna hanya ingin memiliki junsu atau karna kau mencintainya?" Desak jaejoong lagi

"Ahhh aku tidak tau jae. Tapi kami sudah berjodoh! Aku dan junsu..."

"Iya kalian boleh berjodoh, kau bisa memiliki junsu sampai akhir hidup mu tapi belum tentu kalian bahagia!" potong Jaejoong "Terutama junsu! Dia tidak akan pernah bahagia kalau kau tidak mencintai nya. Dan jangan salahkan Junsu kalau ia mengkhianatimu Chun"

"Pernikahan dan cinta itu saling melengkapi tapi juga berbeda park yoochun. Kau selalu mengatakan junsu adalah tunanganmu, milikmu, tapi apa kau pernah mengenalkannya pada teman2 mu? Aku saja baru bertemu junsu diacara kemarin"

Jaejoong menghela nafas sejenak mencoba sabar

"Mungkin cinta masa kecil kalian sangat kuat, iya, tapi kalian sudah berpisah lama yoochun. 7 tahun kalian terpisah kan karna kuliah? Kalian tidak pernah jalan berdua, ngobrol berdua dan menghabiskan waktu bersama selama itu. Sekarang katakan padaku, kapan kau pernah menggandeng junsu tanpa untuk dilihat orang lain, kapan berdua dengannya selain di acara2 umum? Belum pernah kan?"

Yoochun terdiam mendengarkan

"Aku tau kalian berdua sekarang masih setia dengan janji kalian. Tapi kalau kalian tetap seperti ini hingga nanti dan orang2 seperti changmin datang. Kau malah keduluan untuk mendapatkan perasaan junsu."

"Pikirkan tentang itu park yoochun. Kalau kau tidak mencintainya, kalau kau hanya menginginkan junsu demi ego mu. Lepaskan junsu, kasihan dia"

"Andwe! Junsu adalah milikku" jawab Yoochun lagi

Jaejoong memutar matanya mendengar jawaban Yoochun. Ia mulai merasa sia-sia ngomong panjang lebar dengan sahabatnya yang babo ini..

"Park Yoochun….." ucap Jaejoong dengan nada putus asa. Kapan sih dia bisa menerima kenyataan? Pikir Jaejoong

"Aku akan memikirkan tentang perasaanku nanti jae, tapi apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan melepaskan junsu, junsu itu milikku. Aku kembali ke kantor duluan. Permisi. " ucap Yoochun cepat lalu langsung berlangsut pergi dengan muka ditekuk. Dilipat malah.

Ck. Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Ia tau ini sulit untuk diterima Yoochun. Sahabatnya yang satu ini sejak dulu selalu dimanja. Anak laki-laki satu-satunya, berkelimpahan harta dan kasih sayang, pintar, tampan, hampir sempurna. Tapi ya itu, berteman cukup lama dengan Yoochun Jaejoong juga mengetahui sisi kurang pria itu sekarang. Dan Jaejoong merasa ia harus membantu temannya itu.

Ia tidak mau Yoochun menderita nantinya. Atau Junsu, kekasih sahabatnya itulah yang menderita.

Kantor Kim Jaejoong, 16:15

Kring kring kring.

"yeoboseyo" Jaejoong dengan cekatan meraih telepon tersebut.

Sang sekretaris tersambung dari luar ruangan tersebut

"Tuan Park Yoochun ingin menemui anda Pak Jaejoong. Ia sudah menunggu disini" ujarnya

"ck. Suruh dia masuk" Jaejoong tersenyum simpul mendengar nama Yoochun

"ne"

Jaejoong membereskan beberapa file dimejanya, menyingkirkannya sejenak

Tok tok tok

"masuk"

Terlihat sosok Park Yoochun di ujung pintu

"Jaejoong-a" panggilnya

"Yo. Ada apa chun"

"Kopi untukmu. Maaf soal yang tadi"

Yoochun mengulurkan tangan dan disambut Jaejoong dengan senang hati

"Hahah tak apa2 Chu, duduklah" sambut Jaejoong santai

"Sorry aku emosi tadi. Aku baru bisa mencerna semua ucapanmu sekarang" ujar Yoochun duduk berhadapan dengan Jaejoong

"Ck tak apa. Mukamu masih kesal saja tapi" ujar Jaejoong sambil menyeruput kopi yang dibawa Yoochu

"Ck ini karna changmin jae. Dia sangan genit dengan tunanganku demi Tuhan!" Yoochun mengeluarkan unek-uneknya

"Hahah hanya junsu yang bisa menolaknya yoochun a" ujar Jaejoong santai

"Junsu sudah menolak jae... itu masalahnya! Karna penolakan Junsu pun tidak mempan!"

"Tapi belum dengan perasaannya"

Yoochun menengok dan menaikkan alisnya

"Perasaan junsu masih kosong chun, ia belum mencintai siapapun. Dan changmin tau itu. Makanya ia masih berusaha merebut hati Junsu. Well bukan merebut bahkan, merebut pendirian junsu dan menaklukkan hati Junsu. Ah iya itu lah yang tepat." Jaejoong mengangguk angguk sendiri

"Karna aku belum mencintai Junsu?" Tanya yoochun

"Kau belum menyadarinya. Dan kau belum menunjukkannya." Jawab jaejoong enteng

Glek. Kenapa dia sangat jenius soal ini sih. Pikir Yoochun dalam hati, tapi masih mencoba tenang dari luar

"Entahlah, itu gudaanku, melihat betapa siriknya kau dengan changmin, aku pikir kau mencintai junsu. Tapi yang tau yang sebenarnya ya hanya dirimu sendiri yoochun a. " tambah Jaejoong lagi "Kalau junsu sudah mencintai pria lain, aku yakin changmin akan mundur dengan sendirinya"

Yoochun dan Jaejoong sama-sama terdiam sejenak

"kalau begitu bantu aku Jae-ah"

"bantu apalagi? Daritadi aku sudah membantu Chun! Kau gila masih membutuhkan bantuan lagi?" Jaejoong hampir tersedak mendengarnya.. temannya ini benar-benar loser dalam masalah percintaan

"oh ayolah… bantu aku menaklukkan Junsu"

"mencintai Junsu? Aku tidak bisa membantu! Itu hanya kau sendiri yang bisa menyadarinya!"

"ck.. iya okelah kuakui aku mencintainya. Tapi aku… aku tidak bisa mengekspresikannya jae. Makanya aku butuh saranmu! Agar Junsu menyadarinya dan bisa mencintaiku! Sesuai semua teorimu kan!" Yoochun mulai mengeluarkan puppy eye nya dengan setengah memohon dengan mengembalikan ucapan Jaejoong juga

Jaejoong memutar matanya lagi. aigoo… tidak seharusnya ia cepat percaya dengan niat baik Yoochun membawakan sesuatu. Lihat kan pria ini ternyata membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih lagi!

"memang kau tidak pernah berpacaran?" Tanya Jaejoong

"tidak!" jawabnya cepat

"tidak pernah menggoda wanita?"

"tidak" Yoochun menggeleng

"tidak pernah nge-date berdua?"

Yoochun lagi-lagi menggeleng, disusul Jaejoong yang menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangannya depresi. Haish harus kah aku mengurusi percintaan Park Yoochun babo ini lagi

"ajari aku ya! Jae! Ya! Ya!" Yoochun terus memohon

"ck… baiklah. Walaupun tidak ada untungnya untukku. Tapi untuk kebaikan kau dan Junsu…." Hoeks Jaejoong hampir muntah sendiri mendengarnya, haha

"yess! Thank you Jae! Kau pasti akan mendapatkan balasan setimpal nantinya! Percayalah padaku!" Yoochun mulai ceria lagi. Missionnya mendapatkan bantuan Jaejoong telah berhasil.

"ya ya ya.. memang balasan apa yang bisa aku dapat dari menjodohkan kalian?" ucap Jaejoong asal~

Heyy… kau tidak tau saja siapa yang sudah siap menunggumu diakhir mission ini Jae~ hehe (yunjae spoiler)

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: LET THE RHYTHM FLOW CHAPTER 8**

**Characters: YooSuMin, Jaejoong, Yunho, Kim Junho**

**Warning: Junsu genderswitch. Yaoi untuk Yunjae**

Halo semuanya. Maaf baru update lagi. Selamat membaca!

-LET THE RHYTHM FLOW CHAPTER 8-

"pertama. Komunikasi kalian harus lancar. Sering-sering lah pergi date berdua, minimal seminggu sekali" ucap Jaejoong sambil menikmati nasi kari nya.

Yoochun mengangguk mendengarkan

"Dengan begitu kalian tau apa yang tidak disukai dan apa yang disukai dari diri masing2." Ucap Jaejoong "kedua, jangan berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Aku kira kau tidak akan sulit melakukan ini. Tunjukkan lah dirimu yang sebenarnya"

yoochun mengangguk

"genggam tangannya disetiap ada kesempatan, atau gandeng pundaknya Chun. Skinship itu penting, untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau benar-benar menyukainya, dan juga bisa melindunginya!" ujar Jaejoong sambil memandangi jalan yang padat dengan orang yang berlalu lalang sambil menunggu lampu merah

"Ekspresikan perasaanmu dengan hadiah juga. Kado, kartu, dan bunga.

Kalau kau cemburu, jangan disembunyikan tapi utarakanlah, agar dia tau kau mencintainya dengan tulus dan serius" Jaejoong mengambil tikungan tajam kekanan sambil masih berbicara dengan santainya. Jaejoong menyetir menuju pusat kota untuk kembali ke kantor mereka masing-masing

"Buatlah hubungan kalian senyaman mungkin tapi juga sambil menhargai dan mengetahui perasaan masing2 kalau kalian saling mencintai" Jaejoong menengok memandang Yoochun sekilas. Yoochun hanya mengangguk cepat, menginstruksikan temannya ini untuk lebih fokus ke jalan menatap lawan bicaranya

"Ajaklah date yang disukainya. Movie date, makan, belanja, dan amusement park date! Oh itu pasti romantic sekali" Jaejoong tertawa kecil sambil masih mengantri dijalan pusat kota yang mulai padat lagi

"Kau pernah Jae?" Tanya Yoochun

"Geuromyeon, dulu mantanku suka sekali ke Disneyland dan amusement park lainnya" Jaejoong menjawab dengan bangga

_A story that no one knows_

_Even my deep scars_

_You want to listen to them_  
_All night as you look at me_

_I'm more comfortable inside you_  
_Than a big house_  
_Always_  
_The place that protects me_

_I belong to you_  
_You're in me_  
_We become each other's breaths_  
_Like a secret_

_You make me want to be a better person_  
_The more I fall in love with you_

OooooO

Mengikuti saran Jaejoong, Yoochun memulai semuanya dari awal lagi dengan Junsu. Yoochun mencoba membangun komunikasi yang efektif dengan Junsu, kadang mengajaknya makan siang bersama, pergi berdua di akhir pekan dan hal-hal lainnya. Setelah sekitar sebulan, Yoochun mengikuti saran Jaejoong menyatakan perasaannya pada Junsu, memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya secara resmi (bukan memaksa lagi). Mereka berdua juga jadi lebih terlihat bersama ke acara-acara, lebih mengenal teman-teman satu sama lain.

Setelah semua saran Jaejoong Yoochun lakukan. Teori dan prediksi temannya ini juga masih tidak salah. Junsu juga jadi ikut menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Menangkap arti rasa sayang dan cinta yang sebenarnya.

Tentu saja kadang Yoochun dan Junsu masih bertengkar karna sifat kekanak-kanakkan Yoochun dan kepopuleran Junsu. Tapi memang cuma bisa Junsu yang bisa menjinakkan seorang Park Yoochun dan cuma Yoochun yang bisa memenangi hati Junsu seutuhnya.

Bagaimana dengan Changmin? Persoalan Changmin kadang membawa pertikaian diantara Yoosu, tapi sejak hubungan mereka sudah jelas, Junsu terus menghindar dan menolak perhatian Changmin dengan halus. Changmin pun juga jelas merasakan perbedaan dari Junsu yang sebelumnya.

Junsu yang dikejarnya dulu belum mencintai Yoochun. Tapi Junsu yang sekarang.. dimatanya hanya ada Park Yoochun seorang saat ini

OoooO

**Sabtu Siang di Seoul**

Di sebuah coffee shop yang cukup ramai pengunjung siang itu, terlihat sosok Kim Junsu yang duduk sendirian di barisan depan ruangan. Sambil menikmati ice coffeenya Junsu terlihat sibuk bermain handphone, melihat foto-foto lama sendirian sembari menunggu kedatangan Yoochun hari itu.

Gadis ber rambut hitam sebahu ini tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat foto di album hp nya yang baru diambil bulan lalu. Foto liburan keluarganya selama satu minggu di Jepang, dan di hari terakhir, banyak foto Junsu, Junho, dan Yoochun yang diabadikan saat sedang bersenang-senang di Disneysea Tokyo.

Ya, selama 3 hari terakhir liburan keluarga Kim kemarin, Yoochun memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung dan menghabiskan 2 hari bersama Kim Junsu dan Junho di Disneysea, Disneyland dan kota Tokyo.

Melihat semua foto dirinya dengan Yoochun di atmosfer taman Disneyland membuat Junsu mengingat kembali atmosfer taman Disneyland Paris yang satu tahun lalu lebih sering ia kunjungi. Beberapa kali ia dan teman-temannya liburan ke disneyland Paris dikeranekan letaknya yang tidak jauh dari Belgia, tempatnya kuliah.

Junsu meng scroll down gallery foto nya terus kebawah hingga menemukan foto-foto lamanya di Eropa. Gadis ini melihat kembali satu persatu foto tersebut: foto piknik di taman, foto belajar perpustakaan universitas, foto kamar lamanya, foto group nya saat jalan-jalan ke Perancis, Paris dan lainnya.

Diantara sekian banyaknya foto tersebut, sebuah wajah familiar banyak terlihat di foto-doto yang diambil Junsu: Shim Changmin. Wajah Changmin hampir menemaninya dimana-mana. Selalu ada Shim Changmin tanpa ia sendiri sadari.

Junsu terus lanjut hingga memasuki foto-foto terakhirnya di Eropa sebelum kembali ke Seoul. Masih, di enam bulan terakhir perkuliahan mereka di Leuven, hampir setengah foto jalan-jalan Junsu terlihat Changmin didalamnya.

Hati Junsu langsung mengerut tiba-tiba saat melihatnya. Hmmphh bagaiman selama ini kau tidak pernah menyadarinya Kim Junsu?! Ucapnya dalam hati.

Dirinya sendiri lah yang selama ini memberi harapan pada Changmin oppa tanpa ia sadari. Tidak pernah memberi kepastian, tidak sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang selalu berada disampingnya selama itu. Pikir Junsu

Kedua mata bulat Junsu memandangi banyak pasangan yang berlalu lalang sambil bergandengan tangan dan mengobrol akrab di jalanan luar café. Mungkin seperti itulah keadaan dirinya dan Changmin dulu. Mereka dekat, sempat sangat dekat. Tapi Junsu saja yang tidak pernah menyadarinya, menyadari perasaan Changmin dan seharusnya menolak lebih awal, jadi pria itu tidak harus tersakiti seperti saat ini.

Junsu sekilas mengigit bibirnya sendiri dan hendak mengirim pesan pada Changmin. Hingga sebuah tepukan dipundaknya menunda Junsu untuk mengetik pesan yang tepat pada Changmin

OooooO

"Junsu…" panggil Yoochun pelan membangunkan Junsu dari lamunannya

"ada apa denganmu? sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Yoochun sambil masih menyetir memperhatikan jalan. Mereka sedang jalan pulang kerumah Junsu setelah menonton film sore tadi

"anio oppa…." Gumam Junsu dengan sedikit ragu-ragu "tadi aku hanya kepikiran…."

"ng?" Yoochun menatap mata Junsu dalam saat mereka berhenti karna lampu merah

"tadi aku baru melihat foto-foto lama saat kuliah di eropa dulu oppa.. dan aku baru menyadari.. selama ini aku dan changmin oppa memang sangat dekat selama sekitar beberapa bulan. Tapi aku nya saja yang tidak menyadari kalau dia mempunyai perasaan yang lebih" ucap Junsu

"dan aku juga tidak sadar jadi tidak pernah menolaknya dari awal. Ataupun aku membatasi diri sejak dulu kalau sudah ada Yoochun oppa. Jadilah semuanya menggantung dan Changmin oppa jadi lebih sulit untuk melepaskannya sekarang"

"hahh.. bodohnya aku selama ini tidak pernah menyadarinya sama sekali.."

Yoochun masih mendengarkan hingga Junsu selesai mengeluarkan semua perasaannya

"tapi tidak sepenuhnya salahmu juga Su.." ucap Yoochun pelan

"iya aku mengerti.. tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah.. sudah membuat Changmin merasa seperti ini hingga sekarang…"

Yoochun dan Junsu sama-sama terdiam sejenak

"kalau begitu aku juga akan minta maaf padanya." Balas Yoochun

"hem? Maaf apa?" Tanya Junsu

"maaf karna sejak dulu aku juga yang cuek terhadapmu sehingga kamu pun juga cuek dengan orang lain disekitar kita." Yoochun masih fokus kejalanan yang lenggang sambil masih berbicara

"aku juga sempat berfikir tentang ini. Kita tanpa sadar sudah egois Su, egois dengan status dan hubungan ini, tapi juga tidak memperlihatkannya kepada orang lain. Hingga mengelabui orang disekitar kita, dan juga menyakiti mereka"

Junsu mengangguk setuju

"Kau dan aku sama-sama fokus tidak memikirkan percintaan dengan orang lain hingga kita menjadi orang yang ignorant terhadap perasaan orang lain terhadap kita"

"ne oppa…" Junsu mendengarkan

"Aku akan bertemu padanya nanti.. akan kuajak dia ngobrol berdua dan aku harap dia mengerti" mobil yang ditumpangi Junsu dan Yoochun mulai memasuki pekarangan rumah Junsu

"akan kuberitahu juga perasaanmu kepada Changmin yang sebenarnya, ne? sekarang ayo turun.." Yoochun meraih tangan junsu dan menggenggamnya hangat setelah mematikan mesin mobil.

Junsu balas tersenyum lebar dan lega melihat jawaban Yoochun. Tidak pernah disangkanya Yoochun akhirnya mau berdamai dengan Changmin.

Junsu tidak pernah mau kehilangan Changmin sebagai sahabat. Alangkah baiknya bila mereka bisa tetap menjadi teman dan sering bertemu lagi nantinya dikemudian hari…

OoooO

_Though it hurts a lot and I hate you so much_  
_I dream of you again_  
_Even after a day passes, only yesterday remains_  
_I miss you so I close my eyes_

_I close my eyes again, I try to sleep_  
_But tears endlessly fall_

_Can't I stay in the time that I loved you?_  
_Your scent won't get erased_  
_If only I can live in the memories of when I loved you_  
_I won't be afraid anymore_

"Cinta tidaklah harus selalu memiliki min-ah" ucap Yunho lagi kepada Changmin yang duduk dihadapannya "Junsu hanya bukanlah jodohmu, dan kadang kita harus menerima kenyataan yang agak pahit dalam hidup ini."

Changmin masih terdiam mendengarkan setelah selesai bercerita panjang lebar menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi dengan kehidupan percintaannya kepada Yunho. Setelah selesai, kini Yunho lah yang gantian berbicara

"Ada saat nya kita harus berjuang, tapi ada saatnya juga untuk mengalah. Jangan memaksakan ego mu hanya untuk merusak cinta tulus orang lain" Yunho menghela nafas sejenak "Kau pasti akan bertemu orang yang lebih baik"

Changmin hanya mengangguk

"geurae, sepertinya harus aku yang mengalah" ucap Changmin pelan, menutup perbincangan

"Ini adalah kesalahan ku sendiri Changmin-a. Karna aku yang egois dengan status dan hubungan kami masing-masing, Junsu jadi tidak menyadari perhatianmu dan membuat kau menyukainya lebih lama" ucap Yoochun saat itu kepada Changmin

"Junsu baru menyadarinya sekarang. Dia tidak ada niat menyakitimu, kau tau kan?"

"ne, Junsu juga sudah bicara kepadaku langsung" Changmin berhenti sebentar "hyung" untuk pertama kalinya Changmin memangil Yoochun dengan sebutan hyung. Yoochun yang juga tidak menyangka akan mendengarnya jadi salah tingkah hingga kedua orang itu sama-sama terdiam sejenak.

Lucu memang melihat kedua pria ini bisa duduk ngobrol berdua. Karna sebelumnya, Changmin dan Yoochun selalu saja mengobrol dengan sinis dan berbalas sarkasme tingkat tinggi untuk menyindir lawan bicaranya masing-masing. Untuk memperebutkan Junsu. Junsu yang sekarang sudah berlabuh ke hati Yoochun

Setelah beberapa menit hening Yoochun melanjutkan

"Junsu baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini Changmin-ah. Dia juga menyesal maka itu aku berbicara langsung kepadamu" ujar Yoochun "Junsu sangat menghargai pertemanan kalian. Dia sangat ingin kembali seperti dulu, akrab denganmu"

Aku sangat mengahargai pertemanan kita oppa. Maaf aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Tapi kalau bisa, aku tidak ingin kita berhenti berteman karena hal ini. Ucap Junsu beberapa hari yang lalu kepada Changmin

Sudah berkali-kali Changmin menyatakan perasaannya, melamar Junsu dan mendapat penolakan. Tapi semua penolakan itu tidak pernah sesakit ini, ingat Changmin. Walaupun ia yang bertanya dan Junsu menolak, CHangmin selalu menolak kenyataan tersebut dan mencoba dengan gigih.

Tapi hari itu, hari dimana tanpa ditanya, Junsu menolak Changmin lagi dan menceritakan semua perasaannya. Junsu mengaku salah.

Penolakan hari itu, satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Junsu langsung menembus hati Changmin sedalam-dalamnya. Changmin tau moment seperti ini akan segera datang. Ia tau jelas kedekatan Junsu dan Yoochun akhir-akhir ini, Junsu yang terus menolaknya dengan halus. Ia tau cepat atau lambat akan datang saat itu. Dimana Junsu akan menolaknya untuk terakhir kalinya, karna kali ini Changmin tau, kalau Junsu sudah mencintai orang lain.

Satu hal tambahan yang membuat Changmin merasa semakin sedih saat itu. Saat Junsu mengatakan kalau ia tidak menyangka Changmin sudah memendam perasaannya sejak lama.

Changmin kira gadis ini menyadarinya. Changmin kira Junsu selalu menyadari kehadirannya dan hanya menutup diri karna Yoochun, tapi akhirnya nanti Junsu akan sadar akan perasaannya kepada Changmin yang selalu berada disampingnya. Changmin kira itulah yang terjadi, makanya ia gigih mengejar Junsu dan untuk merebutnya dari Changmin.

Tapi dengan pengakuan Junsu saat itu, makin menguatkan penolakan Changmin dan mematahkan hati pria ini lagi. Junsu tidak pernah menyadari perhatiannya sebagai lebih dari teman. Dia tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan dihati Junsu sejak awal.

Changmin bukanlah dikalahkan oleh Yoochun di tengah-tengah ataupun diakhir. Ia sudah dikalahkan oleh Yoochun sejak awal. Karna didalam pikiran Junsu tanpa sadarnya, hanya ada pria bernama Park Yoochun.

Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum tipis kalau mengingatnya kembali sekarang. Saat Yoochun berada dihadapannya menjelaskan hal yang sama, dan mengajak Changmin berdamai secara pribadi.

Changmin tentu saja sedih karna patah hati untuk melepaskan Junsu. Tapi ia bersyukur dengan semua pengakuan Junsu dan Yoochun sendiri. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, tidak ada lagi kesalah pahaman dan dugaan-dugaan nya yang ia belum pernah buktikan.

Selesai bertemu dengan Yoochun Changmin langsung mengajak Yunho bertemu untuk menceritakan semuanya. Changmin memilih Yunho karna hanya ia satu-satunya temannya yang mengenal Yoochun dan Junsu secara pribadi. Dan tau tentang perasaannya pada Junsu, juga hubungan YooSu, sejak awal.

Changmin menceritakan semuanya pada Yunho dan merasa sangat lega setelahnya. Ditambah nasihat Yunho tersebut. Changmin menerima bahwa mungkin memang inilah yang terbaik. Ia pasti bisa menemukan jodohnya sendiri suatu saat nanti, pikir pria tinggi ini.

OoooO

"aku doakan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua, hyung" itulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Changmin sambil menjabat tangan Yoochun saat mereka hendak berpisah hari itu

Yoochun tersenyum awkward namun lega mendengarnya

"gomabda Changmin-a." balas Yoochun "oh ya, Datanglah ke kafe baru Jaejoong dengan Yunho nanti. Kita bertemu lagi disana"

"geurae akan kuusahakan" Changmin tersenyum lebar lalu kedua orang itu pun memisahkan diri.

_flashback_

"oh ya, bisakah sekalian kau ingatkan Changmin dan Yunho kalau kau bertemu dengan mereka untuk datang ke kafe ku hari Sabtu ini Chun" ucap Jaejoong lewat telepon pada suatu siang beberapa hari yang lalu "aku sudah mengundang mereka secara personal tapi tolong ingatkan mereka lagi ne"

"arraa.. akan kuingatkan Changmin lagi nanti. Oh ya,Kau mengundang Yunho juga? Dia kan bukan temanmu" balas Yoochun sambil membereskan beberapa file pekerjannya

"Appa yang memintaku untuk mengajaknya. Appa baru bertemu ayahnya, Jung ahjussi untuk project ini. Ayah Yunho diundang untuk hari Jumat, mengetahui Yunho satu angkatan dengan kita, appaku juga memintanya datang agar lebih sopan" racau Jaejoong, "dia temanmu dan temannya Changmin juga kan?"

"iya betul"

"yasudah, baguslah kalau begitu"

"okay" ucap Yoochun

"geurae, sampai bertemu nanti Chun"

"ne, bye Jae"

"bye"

Jaejoong yang keluarganya menjalankan bisnis import elektronik baru-baru ini memasukkan banyak mesin kopi dan peralatan dapur canggih lainnya dari Jerman. Untuk mempromosikan produk-produknya, perusahaan yang dimotori ayahnya itu pun membuka dan merenovasi beberapa department store baru di Seoul dan di salah satu showroom utamanya, Jaejoong meng-idekan untuk turut menambahkan coffee shop untuk kenyamanan pengunjung dan sambil mempromosikan produk-produk kecil mereka secara tidak langsung.

"oh ya Yunho, Sabtu depan ada undangan pembukaan kafe nya Kim Jaejoong juga" ucap Changmin mengingatkan Yunho lagi, untuk menyampaikan pesan Jaejoong dan Yoochun dan secara pribadi Chagmin juga ingin Yunho datang, agar ia punya teman yang sama-sama sendirian saat berada ditengah-tengah Yoochun dan Junsu.

Changmin sudah tidak cemburu lagi pada pasangan tersebut, tapi ia tetap merasa jauh lebih nyaman saat ada orang lain juga yang berada menemaninya, dan orang ini adalah Yunho.

"oh iya, Kim Jaejoong. Pembukaan café dan department store barunya itu ya?"

"ne"

"oke aku pasti datang!" jawab Yunho dengan senyum lebar

_In the warm flowing sunlight, I draw you out_

_In the blowing wind that passes by, I feel you_

_I am going somewhere, led by this familiar scent_

_And you stand there in the place where the wind stops blowing_

_The day I first met you, like destiny, I knew it was you_

_I went around and around for a long time and found you again_

_This isn't a dream; you're standing in front of me_

_The flower petals fall like rain and embrace us_

_I pray that even time passes, it will be as happy as today_

_When we fall into a deep sleep in the times ahead_

_Let's dream the same dream_

_The birds fall asleep and the silent clouds seem unfamiliar_

_But the darkness is going to cast away and the sun is dazzling and shines again_

_I pray that even time passes, it will be as happy as today_

_When we fall into a deep sleep in the times ahead_

_Let's dream the same dream_

OoooooO

**Sabtu siang di coffee shop terbaru Jaejoong**

Sebuah department store furniture dan elektronik di tengah kota Seoul yang baru selesai direnovasi besar-besaran hari yang lalu terlihat cukup ramai pengunjung hari itu.

Banyak pengunjung memborong produk-produk terbaruyang ditawarkan ditoko tersebut lalu berkunjung juga ke café yang berada dilantai dasar department store tersebut.

Disebuah meja yang cukup besar dekat counter pemesanan; Yoochun, Changmin, Junsu, Junho dan Yunho duduk bersama berkumpul disana. Mereka semua diundang oleh Jaejoong atas saran ayah nya, untuk mengundang teman2 smp dan sma Jaejoong yang adalah anak2 kolega bisnisnya juga.

Hari Jumat kemarin adalah hari pembukaan ulang resmi department store tersebut. Jadi hari ini hanya tamu personal keluarga Kim saja yang datang berkunjung.

"kau mau pesan apa, Yunho-ya?" Tanya Yoochun saat mereka sedang memesan minuman masing2 kepada pelayan

Yunho yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan seseorang hanya menjawab singkat

"aku pesannya nanti saja Hyung"

Tidak seorang pun mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho hari itu. Sejak tiba tadi ia sibuk memandangi sekitar toko dan tidak fokus kepada percakapan dengan teman-temannya itu.

Memasuki sma dan smp yang sama; Jaejoong, Junho dan Yoochun berada di satu angkatan. Yunho dan Changmin juga sebenarnya lulus di angkatan yang sama, tapi keduanya mengikuti kelas aksel saat smp jadi kelas mereka berbeda dan tidak terlalu membaur dengan murid reguler. Sedangkan Junsu, adalah 2 tahun lebih muda dari mereka semua.

Saat-saat sekolah tersebut mereka semua tidaklah terlalu dekat. Hanya Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang bersahabat, dan Junsu Junho yang bersaudara. Selain itu, mereka hanya tau satu sama lain disekolah dan karna perusahaan keluarga masing2 tanpa benar-benar berteman.

Barulah sejak Junsu dan Changmin dekat dan kejadian kemarin mereka jadi lebih akrab, lalu Changmin yang membawa Yunho, yang adalah teman Yoochun juga selama di Jerman.

Dunia memang kecil, ditmabah ruang lingkup keluarga chaebol seperti mereka yang berteman dengan anak-anak keluarga pembisnis yang itu-itu saja.

Saat minuman dan semua pesanan meja Yoochun dan kawan2 tiba. Jaejoong masih belum juga menyapa mereka karna pria rupawan ini masih sibuk melayani wawancara beberapa wartawan majalah dan beberapa press majalah sosialita yang tertarik dengan karir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong adalah salah satu chaebol yang cukup terkenal menjadi buah bibir yang banyak diperbincangkan dan memiliki banyak fans. Jaejoong banyak terlihat berpacaran dengan para sosialita cantik di masa lalu dan juga karna wajahnya yang tampan, menjadikannya sorotan favorit wartawan majalah high end lifestyle.

Biasanya Jaejoong tidak mau meladeni wawancara seperti ini, tapi karna pembukaan bisnis terbarunya ini lah, mau tidak mau Jaejoong harus memasang senyum menawan untuk difoto di café nya sendiri, menjawab beberapa pertanyaan sebagai Kim Jaejoong: putra bungsu Kim Jungsoo yang berwajah tampan. Jaejoong adalah putra ketiga ayahnya. Kakak laki2 nya yang lain, Heechul dan Jongwoon pun juga mempunyai wajah yang sangat menarik, ketiga putra mahkota itu mempunyai ketampanan yang berbeda-beda.

Shoot terakhir Jaejoong adalah ia diminta untuk memakai apron barista kedai kopi miliknya tersebut dan berpose dibalik counter pemesanan. Setelah foto terakhir selesai, asisten Jajeoong pun segera meminta wartawan tersebut meninggalkan lokasi. Jaejoong merasa tidak enak pada teman-temannya yang sudah lama menunggu karena pemotretan ini

"jeogiyo" sambil mengelap keringatnya saat Jaejoong baru saja mau pergi dari counter pemesanan, datanglah seorang pria tinggi, berkulit agak gelap memanggilnya

"ne?" Jaejoong refleks menjawab lalu menengok ke kanan kirinya. Semua pegawainya sedang diluar atau dibelakang, tinggal dirinya sendiri yang masih mengenakan apron barista para staff

"bisakah aku memesan satu ice mocha?" ujar pria tersebut

Setelah berpikir selama beberapa detik, Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk melayani satu pesanan pelanggannya ini. Memasukkan pesanannya ke komputer lalu membuat kopi itu sendiri dengan kedua tangannya

"Satu ice mocha. Ada lagi yang bisa dibantu?" Jaejoong menyodorkan cup kopi tersebut dimeja penyajian

"Kau sangat cantik" Jaejoong terhenyak sedikit saat mendengarnya. Bukan jawaban atau terima kasih yang ia dapat, malah entah pujian atau ejekan yang keluar dari mulut pria tinggi yang adalah customer nya tersebut sebagai jawaban. Lengkap dengan senyum lebar dan deretan gigi putihnya yang terlihat jelas sambil terus memandangi Jaejoong. Mencoba membuat eye contact selama mungkin.

"Ne?" Jaejoong yang masih shock meminta pengulangan. Ia tau banyak orang yang memuji wajahnya baik tampan ataupun cantik. Tapi baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak dikenalnya memujinya seperti ini

"Kau sangat cantik, Jaejoong-ssi. Apakah kau masih single?" Tanya nya lagi.

Jaejoong menahan tawa kecil sarkasmenya (chuckles) saat mendengar balasan pria ini lagi. Tidak taukah dia siapa aku ini? Pikir Jaejoong dalam hati

"jeogiyo….."

Belum juga Jaejoong sempat membalas ucapannya, pria ini tiba-tiba menyodorkan tangan, memotong perkataan Jaejoong

"Namaku Jung Yunho, aku adalah temannya Chanmin, yoochun, Junho, dan Junsu yang duduk disana. Kau teman dekatnya pasangan Yoochun Junsu kan? Aku harap suatu saat nanti kita bisa dekat" ujar nya dengan percaya diri. Membuat Jaejoong berpikir sebentar lalu bersalaman dengannya. Ahhhh.. jadi ini anak teman appa yang bermarga Jung itu… pikir Jaejoong.

Ya, Jaejoong sendiri tidak pernah ingat wajah Yunho seperti apa. Dia tau mereka satu sekolah, tapi mereka jarang sekali bertemu dan setelah sekian tahun tidak bertemu. Ternyata inilah Jung Yunho yang sering ia bicarakan

"Ah ya.. senang berkenalan denganmu" ucap Jaejoong singkat sambil berharap Yunho akan segera pergi

"Boleh aku meminta nomor telepon mu Jaejoong ssi?"

Nyatanya, Yunho masih betah mengobrol dengannya disini

"Ne? "Tanya Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk mengulang lagi. Ck . Jaejoong mulai merasa kesal pada pria yang membuatnya salah tingkah untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Boleh aku meminta nomor handphone mu?" ucap Yunho dengan pasti tanpa keraguan sedikitpun

Jaejoong mencoba lebih menegaskan suaranya saat menjawab kali ini

"Ehm. Minhamnida Yunho ssi. Tapi aku kira tidak sepantasnya kita bertukar nomor telepon pribadi saat kita baru saja berkenalan seperti ini. Dan juga.. belum ada hal penting yang mengharuskan aku untuk memberikan nomor pribadi ku, bukan?" jawab Jaejoong

Yunho menaikkan kedua alisnya mendengan jawaban Jaejoong

"Em geurae baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai bertemu nanti, Jaejoong ssi!" Akhirnyaaa dia pergi juga. Pikir Jaejoong saat mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulu Yunho "terima kasih untuk kopinya!"

"iyaa, silahkan menikmati kopi anda" jawab Jaejoong dengan sopan sebelum menghela nafas panjang sambil berjalan kembali keruangan pribadinya. Hahh, akhirnya terbebas juga ia dari percakapan singkat namun sangat aneh dengan pria itu. Pikir Jaejoong

Jaejoong melepas apron baristanya dan merapikan penampilannya sejenak diruang kerja dadakan pribadinya di department store tersebut sebelum keluar untuk menyapa teman-temannya. Yooochun, Changmin, Kim bersaudara, dan… Yunho.

Hmppphh Jaejoong mencoba tenang saat melihat Yunho yang sedang ngobrol asik ditengah-tengah teman2 terdekatnya tersebut.

"Ya, Yoochun-a, Shim Changmin, Kim bersaudara!" panggil Jaejoong dengan ramah yang tiba dari arah yang membelakangi Yunho

Melihat kedatangan Jaejoong mereka semua pun berdiri bergantian untuk saling menyapa dan memberi selamat pada Jaejoong

"selamat Hyung!" ucap Changmin pada Jaejoong setelah yang lain sudah kembali duduk. "ne gomabda Changmin ssi. Duduklah" ujar Jaejoong ikut bergabung dimeja mereka. Tinggal Yunho yang belum Jaejoong sapa

"Jae, ini Jung Yunho, putra Jung ahjussi yang selama ini dibicarakan ayah mu"

Yoochun memperkenalkan kedua orang yang baru bertemu ini

Jaejoong mencoba se-rileks mungkin menghadapi Yunho, walau jujur ia masih khawatir Yunho akan berkata hal2 yang aneh2 lagi

"ah iya, kami juga sudah berkenalan sebelumnya." Jawab Jaejoong "Kim Jaejoong. Senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Jung Yunho" Yunho dan Jaejoong berjabat tangan lagi lalu duduk di tempat masing-masing. Hampir berhadapan karna mereka duduk disofa setengah bundaran. Changmin, Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu dan Junho lalu Jaejoong

"kau sangat tampan, Jaejoong ssi" ucap Yunho sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya lagi saat Jaejoong baru saja menempelkan pantatnya dikursi selama 3 detik.

Suasana ceria diantara sekumpulan anak muda ini pun tiba-tiba menghening saat Yunho mengucapkan kalimat diatas. Yoochun dan Kim bersaudara terbengong mendengarnya. Sedangkan Changmin, ia menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan sebelah telapak tangannya –malu melihat kelakukan salah satu sahabatnya ini.

Yunho tidak sedetik pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong sejak pria ini tiba. Yoochun dan semuanya pun dengan sangat cepat langsung bisa menyadarinya.

Jung Yunho, Jung Yunho sahabatku yang pabo ini jatuh pada pesona Kim Jaejoong. Pikir Changmin sambil masih menenggalamkan wajahnya melihat kelakuan Yunho

Bila Yoochun, Changmin, dan Kim bersaudara saja sudah malu dan awkward mendengar ucapan Yunho tersebut. Jaejoong rasanya ingin segera ditelan bumi saat mendengar kalimat itu terucap dihadapan teman-teman terdekatnya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa ada niat membalas perkataan Yunho.

Ia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mencairkan suasana dengan mendiskusikan banyak hal dengan Chun, Junsu Junho, dan Changmin juga.

Changmin hanya bisa meng-death glare Yunho sesekali karna Yunho terus memandangi Jaejoong seakan takut pria ini akan kabur dari hadapannya. Sebaliknya, Yunho tidak mengacuhkan Changmin sama sekali, ia seakan tersedot didunianya sendiri dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa di semua celotehan Jaejoong, bergabung saat Jaejoong membicarakan sesuatu lebih personal dengan Junho, Yoochun, ataupun Changmin. Semua orang dimeja itu pun langsung tau saat itu juga bahwa Yunho jatuh kepada Jaejoong. Walapun masing-masing dari mereka punya pandangan yang berbeda-beda akan hal ini.

Saat hendak bubar, Yunho menahan Jaejoong untuk bicara lebih lama sejenak dimeja mereka. Changmin, Yoochun, dan Junho pun meninggalkan mereka sedangkan Junsu sedang ketoilet

Junho merangkul leher Changmin dan Yoochun dengan kedua tangannya

"hey, kaliah lihatkan, tingkah laku Yunho sejak dia tiba disini?" Tanya Junho

"iya, sejak dia melihat Jaejoong, lebih tepatnya" ucap Yoochun dengan sedikit nada tidak senang

"Yunho memang seperti itu. Sangat terang2an pada semua orang yang disukainya. Sampai kadang tidak mengerti situasi dan kondisi" cibir Changmin

"kau sepertinya tidak suka Yunho seperti itu, Yoochun-a?" Tanya Junho

"bukan aku tidak suka hyung" Yoochun buka suara "tapi aku kasihan pada Yunho sendiri kalau ia berusaha terlalu keras seperti itu"

Changmin dan Junho langsung memasang wajah penasaran mendengar perkataan Yoochun tersebut

"wae? Memang Yunho sebegitu tidak pantasnya untuk Jae hyung?" Tanya Changmin jahil "apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

Changmin memang malu dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang kadang malu-maluin seperti tadi. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, Yunho bersama Jae hyung kedengarannya tidak terlalu buruk juga!

"sedang ada pacar sih tidak, tapi Jaejoong itu.. tidak suka dirayu" ucap Yoochun pelan. Yoochun sangat mengerti dan mengenal Jaejoong; sebaik Jaejoong mengenal Yoochun dengan semua rahasianya.

Yoochun hafal semua mantan pacar Jaejoong, apa saja sifatnya dan apa penyebab Jaejoong meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan oleh mereka

"Jaejoong seme?" ucap Junho dan Changmin hampir berbarengan

Yoochun langsung memberi kode untuk mengecilkan volume suara mereka

"hushhh. Aku tidak tau. Tapi Jaejoong itu straight selama ini dan dia adalah seseorang yang sangat gentle!" Yoochun menjelaskan

"ohhhh… jadi kau tidak yakin Jae hyung akan mau dengan Yunho? Memangnya dia straight sekali?" Tanya Junho lagi untuk menggali informasi lebih lanjut. Ck. Pria-pria tukang gossip.

"aku tak tau Hyung. Kami tidak pernah membicarakan soal hal ini. Biasanya Jaejoong hanya membicarakan percintaannya dengan berbagai jenis wanita" jawab Yoochun lalu pembicaraan mereka terputus karena kedatangan Yunho kembali ditengah tiga pria tersebut.

**TBC**

-Tadinya mau dibuat puncak konflik nya YooSuMin tapi saya males jadi begini aja deh hehe maaf ya kurang seru XD lanjut chapter depan akan lanjut kisahnya Yunjae. Jangan ragu2 untuk review ya! Dan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah me-review sebelumnya! Kalian yang bikin saya lanjut nulis. Thanks!


End file.
